Stay With Me
by Tootsie23101
Summary: The Vocaloids on are a tour around the US. Some of them are going to high school and living normal lives besides being immortal android singers. But what happens on Len and Neru's one year anniversary that could potential leave the other alone? LenxNeru, KaitoxMiku, implied RinxMikuo and LukaxGakupo.
1. Chapter 1 Art of the Dress

Chapter 1 Art of the Dress

RIN POV

The day we all will regret. I thought as I picked out my outfit for the mall. I wasn't much of a shopper, more of a singer and dancer. Scratch that, singing and dance is my life. I am what you would call a Voice Synthesizer or a Vocaloid, the name I was made under was Vocaloid 02 female. But my name, or so it says on my left arm under the numbers 02 in red ink, is Rin Kagamine. I have a twin brother named Len Kagamine. We are two of over 30 multi language singing robots. Most of us sing only Japanese, but some of us are bilingual and even trilingual.

Some of us have become very good friends. Actually me and some of my friends are visiting America to tour. My good friends Neru, Teto and Haku got to join us even though they aren't real Vocaloids. We were so happy when the Creators let them join us in America.

Neru was especially happy because she had had the biggest crush on my brother see, and with my help he finally popped the question to her. That was about a year ago when we were preparing to leave Japan to start our tour in the West Coast. From there we would move east until getting to New York where we would preform our last concert before the end of this tour.

But today, Neru dragged me off with all the older girls, me being the youngest of my friends, to the mall for last minute shopping. For you see, today was officially Neru and Len's one year anniversary. And my brother being the shota he was just had to take her out to dinner tonight.

We took Kaito's, Miku's boyfriend, Honda Pilot. Yes even in America we can't part from our Japanese roots. With the Pilot we could fit all of us girls. Luka driving, Meiko shot gun, Neru, Gumi and Haku in the middle row and me and Teto in the way back.

So off we went to the mall. Neru stayed around Miku and Gumi as we shopped. Meiko and Haku said they were going shopping else where, but they probably are going drinking. Luka was just our designated driver, even though Miku, Gumi, Neru, Teto, Haku and Meiko can drive Luka is better than all of them put together. So then it was left as me and Teto, like always when we go with the others. Usually Miku hangs out with me, but Neru and her are even closer.

When we started visiting America, the Creators insisted we start school. At school I'm the only one in 9th grade, but the only other girls are in 11th grade; Miku, Neru, and Gumi. Like seriously? Can't they at least pay attenion to me the Freshmen? So I just followed them because I am sadly single, unlike most of my friends.

The other girls; Luka, Meiko, Haku and Teto are too old to be in school. Actually all of them, but Luka can drink. Yes Teto is older than all of us, she is 31 but since she is part chimera she looks half as old and, she, like most of us, is stuck at at that age.

"Girls what do you think of this dress?" Neru said stepping out of a changing room in J.C. Penny. It was a black, skimpy dress with rocheing all the way, it was U.G.L.Y!

"I love it!" Miku was lying, I could hear it in her voice. Plus, she's staring at a dress behind Neru thats teal and white.

"I think if it was orange or green it would look awesome on me and you! Then we would be matching!" Gumi has a totally different taste than Miku and Neru. So I have no idea why she is even pitching ideas. She doesn't even like skimpy crap like this.

"Sure..." Teto was looking off into space, probably dreaming of bread.

"I think you look like a slut, Len would never forgive you if you wore that." Come on, its my TWIN brother she is trying to please, I should know what he likes.

"Well...okay Rin. Miku, Gumi what do you two think?" Neru said scratching her head. She wasn't used to me saying things like that, but when I have a problem, I say it loud and proud.

"We actually agree with Rin..." Neru is a nice girl, she shouldnt be dressing like Lily. (no offense to Lily fans) Neru then went back in the dressing room to try on another dress.

"Rin why would you say such a thing?" Gumi growled at me when she thought Neru was out of ear shot.

"Well Gumi, it is my brother and you know how he is always ranting on about the sluts in our class." I said leaning back in the chair I was resting in.

"Oh my god! I know what you mean Rin, is that why he is soooo uncomfartable with Meiko and Haku?" Teto said being her usual normal clueless self.

"Well sort of...That's just because they are older. And less popular singers."

"...And he is always texting Neru about them..." Miku was flipping through Neru's phone. How did she even get pass the passcode?

"Miku! Are you reading Neru messages?!" Gumi was as shocked as me. Now that I think of it Neru's passcode is probably Len or LenxNeru or Len3 or just plain Neru.

"Miku what the hell!? Are you reading my messages?" And of course Neru just had to come out at that moment!

"No not at all!" Miku's face turned bright red as she quickly put back the phone.

"Okay...good...So do you guys like this dress?" Her dress was a yellow mid-thigh length dress with black lace at the bottom and yellow and black bows. Over it is a black dress that splits half away with black lacey ruffles on the edges. On the top is a yellow ribbon around the waist, tied off with a bow. The straps are yellow and black that connect to a yellow and black lace choker. There is also a matching bow for her ponytail. In conclusion, shes beautiful!

"OH MY GOD NERU THAT IS BEAUTIFUL!" All of us say in unison.

"Thank you guys so much!" She has this happy blushy face of joy on. Her eyes were sparkling and her normal angry tsundere face was no where to be found.

"Len is going to love it! Especially if you wear your boots!" I said chipping in an idea, trying to make up for the rude comment I had made earlier.

The rest of the time were spent at the mall was us walking around talking an laughing. We usually never get free time like this. Most of the time fans mob us and flag us down or demand we sing. But we were playing it low and went to a small mall. Big enough we walked the whole mall in thirty minutes, but not to big that we would get noticed.

* * *

**This first chapter is just a test if people love it then I might put the other 16 chapters up, but please review and favorite and everything. If you want to read the whole story without waiting for me go on Wattpad and search Stay With Me vocaloid and you will get this chapter and more!**

**~Tootsie23101**


	2. Chapter 2 Haku, Fxxk You

Chapter 2 Haku, Fxxk You

NERU POV

I stood in front of my closet door. There was a mirror long enough for me to see my whole self. Then again, I was only 4' 11" so finding mirrors tall enough were not that hard. I kept looking at my hair, for the moment it was down and I was trying to brush it. I always thought I should call my ponytail a horse tail because it was long enough to be one. I finished brushing the golden mess and tried to think of what I should do with it.

I left it down then tried to put the bow the dress came with with in my hair. It didn't seem to want to stay no matter how many bobby pins I used. I figured I should just wear my hair up or else Len probably wouldn't be able to recognize me. I tied it up with a rubber band then tied the bow around it.

I then shut my closet and went over to my dresser. I had left my phone there and I wasn't going anywhere without my phone. I flipped it open, no new messages. I then went to go put my phone in its usual holder. It fell to the ground with a clunk. I looked and I realized I forgot to put the holder on. I grabbed the holder from the ground and strapped it around. I opened my closet again. I could still see the holder. I took it off and debated whether or not to wear it. I ended up just asking Rin what to do.

To Rin-chan From Neru

wat do i do with my phone?

Most of the time when I text Rin she doesn't respond right away, which really pisses me off. It's usually due to the fact Rin loves manga and anime. And in America she really misses being able to turn the TV on and what some random anime. So she settles for .

I was texting Rin earlier and she said that she was going to watch some Spice and Wolf episodes on her laptop, so I knew she wouldn't answer.

BUZZ! Whoops, I guess she could part long enough to answer me.

From Rin-chan To Neru

i dont think lenll notice ur phone strap, just put up high enough so he cant c it

To Rin-chan From Neru

wat if i sit down and he can c the holder?

From Rin-chan To Neru

he prob wont b looking up ur dress, hes not a perv now stop fretting onee-chan

Oh Rin thank god. I never thought of pushing the strap up higher than I usually put it. Then again, it will be more awkward to get my phone if it's completely under my dress. Whatever, I shouldn't be texting during our date anyways.

~At the Mall~

*Maybe I should have picked him. I do have a car and license and he is 14.* I thought sitting on a bench outside of the mall entrance. I had my phone in my lap just in case he texted me or if anybody else did. I opened my phone for like the billionth time to check the time.

"Len...I've been waiting for five minutes! Why the hell aren't you here yet?" I said to myself.

"NERU!" Haku came running out of the mall waving at me. She smelled of beer and Friday's fried green beans. Wasn't she there when we went shopping this morning? Had she been drinking for over five hours? Why isn't she dead yet? How has she not gotten alcohol poisoning yet?

"Haku were you drinking?" I said sternly even though I already knew the answer. I mentally face palmed because of what a stupid question it was. *Baka Baka Baka~* I sang in my head.

"Ya...Meikooo..wuz theres and wes had a couple beers..*Burp*" all her words slurred together like some sort of opera singer. And the bad kind, not good like Prima and Tonio.

I blinked a couple times trying to get the tears out of my eyes. I balled my hands into fists then straightened my fingers and slapped Haku hard across the face. "You promised me you wouldnt drink the days you, Teto and I were in this state! Now where will we go? We can't stay with you if you are going to keep drinking! Here, I will drive you back to the house, you are no condition to drive." Crypton was nice enough to rent houses for us so we wouldn't draw too much attention. Rin and Len were staying with Luka. Kaito and Meiko lived together. Miku and Mikuo stayed together and Gakupo and Gumi lived in a house. Haku, Teto and I lived in a house together.

I grabbed a beer bottle from Haku's hand and threw it into the trash can near the entrance. I held both her hands and dragged her to the parking lot. She kept trying to get away and go back to drink some more.

"I'm fine~! C'mon Neru I wanna drive!" Haku said as I tried my best to force her in the back of my Toyota Camry. She kept struggling and at one point unintentionally hit me. I finally got the seatbelt buckled and slammed the door shut. I slid into the driver's seat and turn the car on and drove out of the parking lot onto the highway when my phone buzzed. It startled me and I accidentally honked the horn.

"Damn phone!" I swore under my breath as my seat belt rubbed up against me as I slammed on the brakes as a red light magically appeared in front of me. Then my phone buzzed again and I almost ran the red light.

"WHO WOULD BE TEXTING ME?" I shouted at the dashboard as I waited for the light to turn green.

"Maybe your boyfriend because you dropped out of you date." Surprisingly Haku said it with any words slurring together.

"Shit, Len." I said as the light turned green and I turned off the highway towards the street where we were staying.

"Better text him~" I then heard a thump and quickly looked behind me to see that Haku passed out and had slumped into the back of the passenger's seat.

"Soon Len, soon."

* * *

**Yay! Next chapter! I'll keep updating cause I'm home sick right now~**


	3. Chapter 3 Gemini

Chapter 3 Gemini

LEN POV

"Watcha doing Rin?" I causally walked into my twin sisters room without even knocking, like she'll care. Luka still wasn't home from this morning so we had the house to ourselves. The kitchen was a mess with our attempt at making mac-n-cheese. So we settled on ramen. The living room was wrecked with pillow fluff and the stuffing in the sofa from when I beat Rin at Mario Kart on the Wii. And that's how the day had been like so far.

"Texting, what does it look like?" She was on her lime green iPhone (case courtesy of Gumi). I leaned against the doorframe waiting for her to take back her snarky comment. When she didn't I plopped down on her orange bean bag.

"Who?" I said fixing my ponytail.

"Your girlfriend." Rin replied without even looking up from her phone.

"Lets see what you're talking about!" I quickly got up and snatched her phone from her orange painted fingers. I then ran and locked myself in the bathroom. Then sat against the door just in case Rin went into a rage.

"LEN KAGAMINE! WHEN YOU GET OUT I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SHOW UP TO THAT DATE! I'LL RUN YOU OVER WITH THE ROADROLLER UNTIL YOU CAN'T MOVE YOUR SORRY LITTLE FINGERS!" Screamed by blonde sister as she slammed her fists against the door repeatedly.

I rolled my eyes. *Typical Rin, getting super pissed just because I stole her phone.* I turned the iPhone on and put in her passcode. I opened up Messages then clicked on Neru-chan 333333. I sighed at the idiotic name Neru's contact was. I then looked at the texts.

To Rin From Neru-chan 333333

wat do i do with my phone?

To Neru-chan 333333 From Rin

i dont think lenll notice ur phone strap, just put up high enough so he cant c it

To Rin From Neru-chan 333333

wat if i sit down and he can c the holder?

I never knew Neru was so worried about the way she looked? I always thought she was the kind of girl that would just grab the first shirt and pair of pants from the closet and wouldn't do much for her apperance. Hmm...What to say...Maybe something that will put Neru in a tizzy.

To Neru-chan 333333 From Rin

he prob wont b looking up ur dress, hes not a perv now stop fretting onee-chan

But now that I said that I probably will look now. I was thinking of texting her again saying it was Len, but Neru would definitely never forgive me. She probably would take the next plane to Japan and quit singing just so she could never see my face again. And then the whole Vocaloid otaku community would crumble.

BUZZ!

I was expecting a response from Neru, but I got a totally different one from...Mikuo?

To Rin From Mikuo

u doing anything 2morrow?

Holy shit! Does Mikuo have a crush on my sister? I will definetly have to ask that kid at school. Or I could just walk over to Miku and his's house and talk to him right then and there. I then decided to inspect Rin's phone for evidence if she liked him. I went to his contact first. I face palmed.

There was a note at the bottom of his contact. It said 'MikuoxRin'. How obvious is my sister? Does she WANT the whole entire world to know her crush? Does she want Crypton to make it canon and have Mikuo and her become the next big celebrity couple? I wonder what the world would call it? Mikun? Rinku?

I closed out of the app and locked her phone. I stood up and walked out of the bathroom. I looked to see if Rin was waiting to kill me. But she wasn't. I looked into her room. She was sitting on her bed watching anime on her orange laptop. Typical Rin.

"Here's your phone, by the way, your boyfriend Mikuo texted you." I said walking in then laying on her bed next to her and started watching whatever the hell the name of the anime she was watching.

"HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" *Yet...* I said laughing to myself.

"Whatchu laughin at?" Rin said in her best New York accent. It wasn't that good.

"Just something I thought of." I said trying not to be obvious.

"Tell me Len-kun~" Rin said begging with a super kawaii face.

"No." I grunted then turned her head back to the laptop. She zoned out as she started watching. I rolled my eyes.

I then got bored of watching it and stood up. "I'm going to see if Miku or Mikuo can give me a ride to the mall for my date." Rin gave a tiny nod of her head, but she didn't do anything else to acknowledge that I was leaving.

I walked out of our house and over to the teal one next door. I knocked on the green door and a girl with twin turquoise ponytails opened it with a smile.

"Len? What are you doing? Shouldn't you be at the mall with Neru?" Miku said leaning against the doorframe.

"Is you brother around? I need a ride." I peered over her shoulder looking for any sign of a taller boy with teal hair.

"No, he's at Kaito's playing Halo like 10 or something, I honestly don't know. And our car is being fixed because it broke down." Miku said pushing my head back outside.

"Thanks anyways then!" Kaito's house was towards the end of the street and he wouldn't want to drive me to the mall. He would never ever trust Mikuo in his house alone for even a minute. Mikuo would probably rig all of Kaito's games and delete all the records. He would also probably get into Meiko's sake supply, that wouldn't be pretty.

"Say hi to Rin for me!" Miku shouted as I walked back to our yellow, orange and pink house.

"Sure." I waved back to her and walked back over. I once thought Miku was really cute back when Rin and I were first created, back when Kaito wasn't dating her. We became friends, I was hoping to date her, but she friend zoned me so I gave up. Then Neru was created and I never looked back on those thoughts.

I opened the door and kicked it closed with my foot. I maneuvered my way around the messy maze of our house, getting some banana orange smoothie on my socks. I strolled into my room to grab my phone, *I'll just ask Neru if she can pick me up.* I thought to myself.

To Neru-chan

can u pick me up? mikuos at kaitos and the hatsune's car is at the shop

I waited for an immediate response. But she didnt respond. *Huh? Thats odd Neru usually responds right away, especially to me.* I decided to text her again to make sure she got the message.

To Neru-chan

plz


	4. Chapter 4 Disappearance of Akita Neru

Chapter 4 The Disappearance of Akita Neru

~NERU POV~

I spun the wheel abruptly. I was one of the worst drivers in history, but surprisingly I've never been arrested or anything. I slammed my foot down as I sped into a stoplight, hopefully the person in front of me doesn't mind me tailgating him. Almost there. Just one more turn after this light!

The stench was over whelming, I dont think I will ever sit in the back of my car until if is deep deep cleaned! Haku had thrown up at least twice. I was so glad I got floor mats and leather seats of my rental car. I hope the rental place doesn't mind a stinky car. Stinky with Febreeze!

All the windows were open and my latest songs were being played so no one outside could hear the upchucking of Haku. A couple people stared at me. A blonde girl who looked younger than 16 driving a car singing J-pop. One person flipped me off, but I flipped him off right back. People will probably never get used to use. No matter how real we sound or how normal we try to be, some people will jut never accept us. Haters gonna hate.

The car in front of us was going like 4mph and I just wanted to ram over it. But I drive a sedan not a monster truck. I was so tempted to start screaming at the person to hurry up because I had places to be, but it wasn't really worth it at the moment.

We had come to another red light down town. I looked out of my window. Another Dunkin Donuts. I had been keeping track of how many I passed from the way from the mall to our street. Right now it totaled to five. I laughed, I couldn't believe I would keep track of such a silly thing. This was my first time in America and I had only been in the states for a month or two and I have yet to try a coffee from this chain. And if America runs in this stuff I should try it soon.

The light flashed and the car behind me honked. I was brought back to my surroundings and proceeded to continue driving. The town we were staying in was small. Sure we got a couple fans here or there in this town, but we weren't staying in a big city where we would get mobbed. Crypton was smart. Sure Miku, Luka and the twins had been to L.A. many times, but they would rarely go out in public because they were only putting on one concert. This was a tour.

As I drove farther downtown I spotted a small local coffee shop where I had been with Miku and Teto the first day we were here. It's small and has a nice outdoor patio with a willow tree planted just so the branches leaned over the patio during the spring and summer. Teto got some of the hanging leaves stuck in her drill tails, as she calls them.

I was still behind the slow car. I started to get used to the speed and was actually enjoying reminiscing the memories I made in this town. We were going to be in this town for only one more day before we move on to the next state. Then the next week we will be in New York City. Performing our last concert on this tour in Rockefeller Center, live on the Today Show.

The old geezer finally turned onto a dirt road, good ridance, and I finally turned onto the street where we all were staying. Sadly Haku, Teto and I live on the other side of the street so I couldn't pass Len's house. Haku had been awfully quiet which was a blessing. I could listen to music without any added background noise.

"Kaku-yuugou-ro nisa

tobi-konde mitai to omou

massao na hikari tsutsumarete kirei

kaku-yuugou-ro nisa

tobi-konde mitara soshitara

subete ga yurusareru youna kiga shite." Meltdown came on and out of habit I started singing.

"Nero-kun! Theres my house!~" When will this woman come to her senses, I'm not my idiot brother who joined a different Vocaloid company. I have long hair and wear a skirt for god's sake.

I pulled up our driveway and helped/pulled Haku into our house. Teto stared at me. She was on the couch playing Project Diva and I just barge in. Dragging Haku by her arms. She asked if she could help, but I just grunted. I trudged down the hallway and I finally made it to Haku's room. Opening the door, I got a big whiff of alcohol. I started coughing. Then after hiding all the liquor, I left. Teto asked if I wanted to take her car instead of mine, but I declined. I had to clean my car today or it would never get clean.

I pulled out of the drive way and raced down the street to the closest gas station. Hopefully vomit can be vacuumed out.

I got to the station and parked my car. I went into the store part and asked the clerk if he wouldn't mind helping me clean my car. He stared at me for a second. The yellow hair and eyes must have shocked him for a second. I sighed.

"Do you know the Vocaloids?" I asked in my cutest voice. It didn't work because he just kept staring at me. Thankfully this other worker knew who we are and who I was and helped clean the barf out of my car. He even gave me a free air freshener. It looked like a pine tree and smelt like one too.

Before I left I checked my phone, two new messages from Len.

-To Neru From Len-kun-

-can u pick me up? mikuos at kaitos and the hatsune's car is at the shop-

-To Neru From Len-kun-

-plz-

Aw crap he texted me when I was driving to the house! How did I not check my phone when I was leaving after dropping off Haku? I buckled my seat belt and put my phone in my lap. I would text my response once I was closer to the street. Then I drove off to the Kagamine household.

At the intersection that lead to the street we were staying on I grabbed my phone and started to respond while I was driving towards the intersection.

-To Len-kun From Neru-

-on my wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 

* * *

**I'm sooooooo evil, y'all are gonna have to wait a couple seconds~**

**~Tootsie23101**


	5. Chapter 5 Message of Regret

Chapter 5 Message of Regret

RIN POV

I was aimlessly typing away on my laptop. I was on niconico looking up some covers for this song I was trying to learn a new song for just the fun of it. Every time I looked up a cover it made me very sad. The lyrics were sad and so was the video. I couldn't listen to the song anymore so I was just looking up old songs I did and see if people made covers of them. Most of the time they are good, but every once and awhile I come across a bad one.

"Rin...I..need help." I heard Len walk in awhile ago and his voice seemed stressed. Or desperate. Maybe a mix of both.

"With what Len?" I sighed a long deep sigh. Hopefully its just to like give him money for the mall, Mikuo did say he would gladly do anything for my brother when we were talking earlier.

"I need a ride." I face palmed.

"Len, I'm your 14 year old twin sister, what am I supposed to do? Doesn't the Hatsune's have a car?" I said going back to my computer.

"Yeah, but it's in the shop. I need to get to mall soon." Didn't he text Neru asking for a ride? I looked at my phone. No new messages. Wouldn't Neru have responded to my last message? I just texted her about Len.

"Didn't you just text Neru?" I said.

"Ya but she hasn't responded." That's weird. She always responds, unless...

"Well she might be driving over here so we should probably wait."

"Ok, Rin." Len laid down on the bed next to me again. I was listening to music with my earbuds so I gave Len one of them so he could listen as well.

I was watching some random Vocaloid songs. But not ones done by us on tour. I was listening to some songs Len sang that Piko did a cover of. Len was mouthing the words to the song without knowing. I looked over at him and tried to copy what he was mouthing. He didn't even notice. I then started making up words for what he was saying.

"You want to jump off a cliff cause I am sexier than you." I said laughing. Len stared at me.

"What was that stuff about jumping off a cliff?" He demanded. I started to snicker into my orange blanket.

"You were mouthing words so I tried to read your lips. I thought I did a pretty good job." I stuck my tongue out at him because he hates when I do it.

"Here, I'll show you some funny bad lip readings!" Len opened up a new tab on Google Chrome and typed in YouTube. He searched 'hunger games bad lip reading'.

"What the hell is Hunger Games?" I asked my blonde twin.

"I don't know some really popular American thing. Oliver showed me this video because he knows American culture." Oliver is another on of our blonde Vocaloid friends, they include Lily, Neru, Oliver, Leon, SeeU and Mayu. Well Mayu wants to be apart of our blonde group, but her rainbow tips is restricting her a bit.

We watched the video and it was actually really funny. I still had no idea what Hunger Games was though.

"He barfed on the sailor like a pig! And the police ate Timothy!" I said to Len mimicking the girl's accent.

"Every night I want you to hold Marvin the cat. He's not a real cat" Len whispered trying to sound like the guy from the video.

"Okay next time I see Oliver, I'll ask him about Hunger Games." I told Len. I went back to niconico and clicked a random song.

"I'll be right back Rin." Len said giving me back the earbud.

"Okay." I smiled back at him.

Len walked out of the room. I heard him go into his room and shut the door. He obviously didn't want me to hear whatever he was talking about. So I snuck out of my room and followed him. I heard him dial a number on his phone. I put my ear to his door to hear better.

"...Haku? You sound horrible! ... Hm...ok...you get some rest." Len mumbled throwing his phone on what sounded like his bed. It hit the bed and fell off.

"Dammit!" Len swore under his breath. He then picked it up an put it in his pocket.

I ran back into my room so he wouldn't know I was eavesdropping. Len sulked back in my room. I tried to act like I heard nothing unusual. It was hard to focus on the song that I was watching. So I turned on my music and tried to learn my newest song request.

LEN POV

I collapsed onto Rin's beanbag. I didn't want to watch any more songs. Haku was drunk and Neru had to drive her home. Then what? She could've just drove down the street to our house. Was her car dirty or something? Maybe she needed to do something before picking me up. Maybe she never looked at my text

I turned my head to look at Rin, she was on her iPhone with her head phones in. She was humming along to a song I couldn't make out. She was probably listening to some American pop music so she could fit in more at school. It wouldn't matter. The kids at the school we currently were at are very mean. They stare at us and the other Vocaloids as if we are aliens of some sort. Or if we have a virus they don't want.

We keep to ourselves in our classes and thankfully we all have the same lunch period so we can sit together. But being androids we don't have any need to eat food. We sort of just do our homework and try to ignore the American students.

"Rin." I poked her with my finger and frowned. No answer. Ah whatever.

BUZZ!

I jumped backwards from Rin's bed. The song Magnet started to play from my phone. My head quickly swiveled back around to my pocket. It's all lit up by my screen. I recognize the contact ID and the ringtone.

It's Neru.

* * *

**Bum bum BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**~Tootsie23101**


	6. Chapter 6 Paper Plane

Chapter 6 Paper Plane

~RIN POV~

"I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me I'll never tell." I should be ashamed of myself, I was learning the lyrics to a new song, but I got distracted and some how started listening to crappy American music. The song I was listening to was called Call Me Maybe and it was one of the few songs that I have noticed in America that doesn't have a rap solo and this thing called dubstep in it.

I barely noticed anything that was going on around me until Len screamed. That really high pitched girl scream. So I knew something was up. I took out my earbuds and stared at Len.

"WHAT THE F**K LEN?" I screamed at him. It was one thing for him to scream for a reason, but I saw no reason for him to scream at this moment. He didn't respond to me. So I threw a pillow at him. He easily dodged the projectile and continued to stare at his phone.

"Len..." I started to get concerned. Len would never be this silent for this long after screaming. There was this one time back closer to when we were created when Neru broke her arm ice skating and Len freaked out when he heard what had happened and then wouldn't take to any of us. Especially me, I was there when Neru broke her arm and Len completely ignored me. He eventually got over it.

"R-rin t-tu-r-n on-n the n-new-s."

"Ok..." I flipped on the TV and selected the guide and scrolled through the multiply news channels. I chose the 5 o' clock news. It had just started and they were showing the breaking news...

Then song the I was to learn rang through my head over and over again.

'Anata ga iru nara sore dake de

Ikite iru imi ga aru

Hikari no sasanai kono heya de

Mirai wa kagayaite ita yo.'

(If I have you, then that is enough

You give my life meaning

In this room where light doesn't shine

The future was shining.)

My eyes started to swell up and I looked over at my twin. He had his head on his knees and was covering his eyes with his arms. I slowly slid off my bed and crawled over to him. I started to rub his back.

"It's going to be okay Len. Everything will work out." I whispered in his ear. He didn't move just grunted.

"Trust me Len. It will be fine." I moved his head so his big blue eyes were looking at me. I swept his bangs out of his face and gently kissed him on the forehead.

* * *

**I don't know the next time I will update, but visit .com or /user/Tootsie23101 for more chapters.**

**~Tootsie23101**


	7. Chapter 7 Light and Shadow

Chapter 7 Light and Shadow

~RIN POV~

I looked back up at the TV. The street we were staying on connected to the main road of the town. Down that street was an intersection near a gas station. The news channel I chose was a local one and usually on did big national headlines and small things that happened around the county. Currently a reporter was standing at the intersection, talking about a car crash that had just occurred.

There was a gray Toyota Camry with two cars crashed into it. One red sedan behind and one very fancy American brand SUV on the passengers side. The whole 911 crew was there and the people in the sedan and SUV were shown being taken away in police cars with mild injuries.

"Just 5 minutes ago these two people," pictures flashed on the screen below the reporter, "were driving home, the one on the left was talking on his phone and blasted through the light, smashing into the front end of the teen's car. The woman on the right was under the influence of alcohol and just drove into the teen's trunk from behind not noticing the car in front of her. The girl, Neru Akita was driving over to her boyfriend's house when she started to text driving up to the intersection when the accident occurred. It is believed she didn't see that she had a red light so didn't stop. The man and woman are being charged for crimes. The woman's name is believed to be Meiko, she wouldn't tell the police her last name. She was too drunk. The other man wanted to remain namele-"

Len had turned the TV off and rushed to grab all the phones in the house. We then called the Vocaloids; Miku, Gumi, Kaito, Mikuo and Haku. We texted Luka, Teto and Gakupo telling them that Neru was hurt and they didn't need to worry. Kaito said he would gladly pick everybody up in his Honda Pilot.

Len didn't care that Meiko, who he said was out drinking with Haku crashed into Neru's car. He didn't care that we aren't part of her family. He didn't care if he had to wait his whole life for her. Len didn't care that Neru might not make it out of this, even being half android. I had never seen Len so determined about something in his whole life. He rarely even looked this way singing. I crossed my fingers as I called the others, hoping Neru would be fine.

We finished calling everybody. we decided Crypton didn't need to that Neru was hurt. They probably already knew she was hurt. They always knew one of us was hurt before the rest of us. I guess since they created us they probably have some system of keeping track of us. I knew Neru was probably going to a hospital, but I didn't know how long we would be there. So I grabbed my backpack. I stuffed a couple blankets in it, along with the credit cards Crypton gave Len and me, our iPhones, chargers for our iPhones, and of course water.

"Len! I have my stuff ready. I'll be waiting in the living room for you and Kaito." I shouted to my brother as I walked out of my room. I heard I muffled Kay sneak out from under the door. I grabbed a piece of paper from the printer and a pen. I wrote a quick not to Luka explaining where Len and I would be if we weren't home when she came home. I also apologized for the mess we made.

~LEN POV~

I just got off the phone with Mikuo. I was in my room. Sitting at my desk. I looked in the mirror that was perched above it. The edges of the mirror was littered with papers like movie tickets, notes that were passed during class, and of course pictures of my friends, sister and Neru.

I clonked my head down on my desk. *Why, Why! Why! WHY ME!*I thought as I looked into the swirling lines of the wood. I sat up an traced a knot that resembled a heart. My head slumped back down on the desk. I the realized if I had never texted Neru she wouldn't be in this mess. I balled up my fists and ran over and punched the wall. It shuddered. I was hoping for at least a dent. i looked at my hand. Just a couple cuts. I sat down on my knees and punched the floor for awhile.

"Why! Why the hell did I have to text her! I knew she was driving! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka baka, baka...baka..." The wood floor soon became polka dotted with tears and blood from my fists hitting the ground. The pain was unbearable. My hands, my heart...

~LEN'S MEMORIES~

I saw Neru. Everywhere. In her normal attire, the outfit she wore on the first day of the tour and the countless clothes she has worn to school. Unlike the schools back home in Japan, American schools usually have no dress code. The outfit she wore on our first date. Her countless concert coustumes.

Her eyes. Her big, beautiful goldenrod eyes. I would never forget the color they were when she smilies. A bright cheerful yellow. When she's mad they turn almost a caramel color. When she's sad, those are the most beautiful. They get huge with tears bunching at her eyes. They turn the most perfect yellow, gold I have ever seen. Like a sparkling golden ring.

~END OF MEMORIES~

"Len! I have my stuff ready. I'll be waiting in the living room for you and Kaito." Rin woke me up from my depression.

"...kay..." I grabbed the bag I use for school. Put some fresh clothes in it, my phone, headphones, and my extra long arm sleeves. I then looked around my room for anything else I could use. Nothing stood out. I looked back at my mirror and walked back towards it. I picked up a picture of Neru and I in one of those photo booth things that are at malls. I laughed a little at the title of it. Neither of us knew what we were supposed to do so we ended up choosing a frame that said 'I Freaking Love You' on it. I stuffed that in my backpack as well.

I trudged down the hallway. Before I left my room I quickly put on my longer arm sleeves. They didn't cover my knuckles all the way so you could still see some of the blood from my depression rage. I crossed my arms so Rin didn't see the blood. She would have squashed me with the Road Roller if she saw what I did.

The hallway felt much longer than it usually does and after what felt like forever I finally made my way to the living room. Rin was sitting on a pile of pillows on the ground texting. The couch wasn't in any condition to sit on. Anyways all the cushions were on the ground. I threw my backpack at Rin and she caught it without even looking up from her phone.

"Mikuo says they will be here soon." Rin said putting her phone into a pocket in her shorts. I was hoping she wasn't expecting a comment from me because my brain couldn't think of one at the moment.

"I guess you have nothing to say about me texting Mikuo." She's actually wants me to tease her? I was a little taken aback.

"You want me to make a comment?" I asked stupidly.

"Well you usually comment on everything I say, so I'm a little shocked that you don't have anything to say. You must be hurt." Rin's phone vibrated and looked at the screen, "They're here."

I stood up and motioned for Rin to throw my bag at me. She threw it overhand and I had to run a bit and saves it from landing in the burnt mac n cheese. I evilly glared at her. She shrugged and walked out the front door to a familiar navy Honda Pilot. I walked out behind her and glanced at the car.

Kaito was driving was beckoning for me to come to the car. Mikuo shouted something at me, but I wasn't really paying attention. I just walked down the pathway from the front porch to the driveway. I climbed in behind Mikuo and next to Miku.

"I'm sorry Len. If you need anything we are all here for you!" Miku said with her usual happy spirited voice. I saw that the whole car was looking at me agreeing with Miku. They were making me uncomfortable. I quickly looked out the window and saw a girl bike past our car with a long golden ponytail, tied off with a blue scrunchy.


	8. Chapter 8 Looking for You in the Sky

Chapter 8 Looking For You in the Sky

~MIKU POV~

We were on our way to the hospital. Kaito was driving. Gumi was next to him sobbing in her hands. Rin who was seemed to be taking this calmly on the phone was balling her eyes out on Mikuo's lap. He looked over to me and mouthed 'Help me.' I mouthed back 'Shes your problem.' He gave me a death stare, I stared at him with a blank stare and I could sworn he was plotting my death.

Then there was Len. Sure I was crying. I didn't know what to do, none of us did. Len was looking out the window. In the reflection I saw his face, it was red and puffy from all the crying. He was probably the most hurt. His eyes were full of hurt and the cloudy sky was reflected in them and made a murky blue like a deep ocean.

Len was leaning on his hands. His knuckles were brown and caked with blood. His sleeves almost covered them, but I could still see them. I looked around the back seat to see if we had any medical supplies, but we didn't.

"Len..." maybe he just needs someone to talk to. I poked him just to make are he heard me.

He turned around to face me. He looked...like someone had died. His face was pale and his eyes didn't have any life to them at all.

"Miku...I..." He started to fall forward.

He fainted and landed on my lap. I started crying again. Not knowing what he was going through and for Neru.

I put my hand on his head and started petting his beautiful blonde hair, hoping it would comfort him. I looked up at the seat in front of me. Mikuo was listening to music with Rin. Gumi was playing with the cuffs on her wrists. Kaito was driving like he should be.

I undid Len's ponytail and noticed that the hair tie was blue, like the one Neru had. But there was also a teal stripe going around it too. Len is one of my best friends. I could under stand why he would have a teal and blue rubber band, his two favorite girl friends. I redid the ponytail just before Len woke up.

"Miku...I...I'm sorry." I stared at him blankly.

"Sorry for what?"

"Everything, I mean you didn't have to go out of you way to comfort me, you didn't have to look for stuff for my knuckles, you didn't even have to come with me to Neru." He quickly started to look out the window again.

"Len, I did have to comfort you because you are my friend. I did have to look for stuff because I care about you. I did have to come with you because Neru is like the sister I always wanted." I hugged him the best I could with the seatbelt around me.

"You're also the brother I wished Mikuo was." I whispered into his ear. I could hear him snicker a little at this. I broke the hug and started to dose off into space. I shook my head. I was thinking of all the possibilities that could happen for Neru. I glanced over to the blonde next to me. He was still staring out the window.

"What are you looking at?" I said cocking my head.

"I'm looking for Neru."


	9. Chapter 9 Meltdown

Chapter 9 Meltdown

~LEN POV~

One step closer and I would be with Neru. But instead I'm sitting on a chair with my head in Miku's lap. I can tell by the look on Kaito's face he doesnt like it. But I'm very thankful of all the things Miku has done for me this past day. She has been a very good friend. I really am grateful we are just friends now.

We currently are sitting in a convenient waiting room in a hospital in the star capital. Right next to this grove of chairs is Neru's room. Every couple of minutes more doctors rush in to her room. Even though we are half android, our bodies run like most humans'. We have a heart and a brain, but most of our bones are surrounded by wires and our brain has been modified so we are immortal. We also have what we are calling a music box. An extra mechanical part in our body that helps us sing the way we do, perfectly. Neru is one of the lesser Vocaloids though. So her creator didn't do as well as a job as mine did creating her. So she might be more human than the others and I.

I look at the clock right over the door where Neru is being treated. It tells me only five minutes have passed. 6:05. Telling by the way nurses keep checking on Neru we might a while.

The night went on and it was now closer to 10:30pm. Neru was still being operated on. I guess the doctors were having trouble with Neru's android parts. I moved from Miku's lap to my hand's. Rin noticed and walks away from Mikuo for one minute to check on them. Mikuo seemed relived.

"What did you do?" she said quietly, her voice wass on the verge of breaking from lack of use and over use of crying.

"I got mad." I respond reluctantly through my hands, wishing I was in with Neru, just so I could see her and so I would be away from my over protective sister.

"Well be more careful." Rin walked back over to her seat next to Mikuo. Gumi leaned over her seat to whisper something in my ear.

"I have a picture of Neru, if you want it." My head slowly moved from one of my hands to look at her lime hair.

"It's from the last time we all went to the mall together...we went in one of those photo booths...and...just take the picture, you have a better...use for it than me." I could tell it took all her energy to say that sentence. Gumi was trying her hardest to stay sane like the rest of us.

She handed me a strip of shiny paper. It looked like it was professionally taken. Gumi was on the far left, then Rin. Miku was behind her with her hand on Neru's shoulder. Then Luka was on the far right. Luka looked like she didn't want to be in the photo.

Neru has her kawaii tsundere face. Her focus is on something not in view. Probably something out in the mall. Her eyes were still sparkling with happiness even if her face didn't show it.

My eyes started to let out salty liquid again. I rubbed my face in my sleeve and then looked around the room.

Rin was sitting on the opposite side of the hallway. Her flood of tears had slowly dimmed down to where it was a sniffle here and there. She was next to Mikuo. They were on her iPhone doing who-knows-what. Every once in awhile one if them would laugh. I bet they were on the Internet and Rin was showing him the Hunger Games thing.

On my left was Gumi. I could tell she was a little off because she was trying to make Miku and Kaito happier. It wasn't working well. We were all feeling down, but it was definitely worth the try. Gumi usually was the joker of our crowd, but none of use were feeling in a happy mood, so I can understand why Gumi was trying to break the tension. On my right was Miku and next to her was Kaito. Miku was still sobbing. Kaito was trying to reassure her. What a good guy. Thinking of his chivalry made me start to think of Neru.

I flicked out the pictured. I stared at her face and it cheered me up. I couldn't focus. I stood up and everybody stared at me. Feeling self conscious my cheeks flushed up and I sat back down.

We were there for another two hours when the doctor came out. I practically apparated to him.

"Is s-she...N-ner-ru g-goin-ng t-to b-be o-kay?" I stumbled over the words as they left my mouth hurriedly. I usually never stuttered unless it was part of the song.

"Young man sit down for a minute!" He gently pushed my head down, for a doctor he definetly is a big asshole.

I gingerly sat down just so Dr. Douche Bag could speak.

"I know that you all are Neru's friends but I'm sorry to say-"

"SHE DIED?!"


	10. Chapter 10 Yellow Roses

Chapter 10 Yellow Roses

~LEN POV~

"SHE DIED?!" Miku screamed out. All of our eyes started to tear up in shock. I wanted kick the doctor so badly for not keeping Neru alive.

"What the hell Miku?" Kaito kindly whispered to his conclusion jumping girlfriend.

"Young lady! Calm yourself!" The doctor quickly scanned our group. Rin was now crying on Mikuo's shoulder. He was finally warming up. Kaito was trying to soothe Miku and poor Gumi was tearing up. I was trying to hold back my tears, but they just kept coming.

"Your friend is fine for now, but not in good condition. She has had her right arm broken in two places, her right femur cracked. Her collar bone was slightly moved, she has a gash that cuts across her chest that we had to stitch up and she has a severe concussion. If she hadn't had her seatbelt on she probably wouldnt be still here." My eyes couldn't help themselves they erupted in tears.

The doctor looked at me and sighed a deep heavy sigh.

*That bastard! He is taking this like nothing happened!* I lunged at him, but Gumi grabbed both my shoulders and forced me down again. She gave me a look that said it wasn't worth it. No, it was totally worth doing.

"Your friend," he glared at me and I gave him my best death stare, "will probably have to stay here for a couple days at the minium. I recomend you ALL go home." He emphazied 'all' while staring at me. He then walked away.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom." I said and walked away. I need to clear my head.

~GUMI POV~

I watched Len storm away. *He seems pretty pissed and depressed right now.* I looked over to Miku and Rin they were talking. So I walked up to them.

"Sure that sounds like a good idea Miku." Rin smiled at Miku.

"What's a good idea?" I asked.

"Rin and I were thinking that everbody could come back to my and Mikuo's house for the night." Miku explained to me. I had to think about it for a bit. One less day sleeping in the house with Gakupo would be pretty amazing.

"Sure I'll be able to come. Are the guys coming too?" I had to know if we were gonna hear the Xbox all night or not.

"Len needs to get out of here, he needs to get his mine off of Neru or else he will just mope around our house and school." Rin explained to me. She sighed, whenever one of us was down the American students would ignore us even more than they usually did. I guess they didn't know we have emotions.

"Okie dokie then." I gave my friends a thumb up and a wink.

~LEN POV~

As I walked out of the bathroom I checked the clock. 1:09 AM. God it's late, or early. I stretched I had never stayed up this late unless it was a sleepover or something. I walked back into the hallway where the girls and guys were segregated once more. I moped over to Kaito and Mikuo.

"Len, the girls were thinking that all of us could go back to my house instead of our respected ones." Mikuo said stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"Can I think about it Mikuo? I need some time right now." I said brushing off my friends, I didn't know if I should go with them or stay here with Neru.

"Whatever Len." I walked back to my chair and sat with my legs up against my chest. I closed my eyes to think...

I saw me sitting on Mikuo's beanbag playing Xbox with Kaito and him. We are smiling and laughing like idiots. Then I saw the girls doing their nails in Miku's room. We barge in and take their teal, yellow and blue nail polish. We then paint our nails too.

But then the thought blanked out, like when you unplug a TV. It fuzzily faded in. I saw a room. A whitewashed room with one cot. On it was a body, Neru's. Her hair was splayed out around her, not in her usual side ponytail. She was attached to one monitor. It was beeping away. Making small slopes in the line. Smaller they got. Until they stopped all together.

"NERU! STAY WITH ME NERU!" I screamed out loud. My eyes flew open and I felt five pairs of eyes flick on me. I felt my face get hot. I tried to sink into my knees, but I couldn't.

"Len are you okay?" Miku wondered.

"Did you make up your mind? Are you coming or not?" Mikuo asked me. It was obvious they were leaving, they all were packing up their stuff.

"I'm not going." I need to make sure my dream doesn't become a cold harsh reality.

"Are you sure Len? Where are you gonna sleep?" Kaito would be worried about that.

"The hotel around the corner or right here. I saw it when we drove here. It's a Double Tree I think." I hoped they had a room open.

"But what if there are no open rooms?" Rin said, concerned because I'm her brother.

"Rin, my iPhone." I opened and closed my hand in a 'Give' fashion. She took my bag and stuck her arm in, she rumaged around and pulled it out. She then gave it to me.

I opened up Safari and searched 'double tree hotel -' I checked the availability. I found one room for $199.

"Kaito, since I'm 14 I need you to be the 'adult'." I said pointing at the bluenette.

"Sure thing." Kaito shrugged he didn't care.

"Did anyone bring money?" I say out loud, I needed at least $210 for food and a room.

"No."

"No."

"No."

"No."

"Yes." Rin you are my savior!

"How much imouto-chan?" She said looking through her bag.

"Um, how much is on the debit card?"

"Didn't Crypton say they weren't going to fund us money on those anymore?" Miku sometimes you rock, sometimes you suck.

"Damn...Well I'll find a way. Kaito, you can leave, I know a way."

"Well...okay..." He, Mikuo, and Gumi left to go bring the car round front.

"Well Len, I hope you will be okay. If anything happens, just call." I went to go hug Miku for being a good friend when she added one more thing. "Stay cute shota." Etto...What just happened?

"Okay then...Here Len, take my bag, it has a pillow, blanket, the practiclly empty debit card and some water. I hope you find a place and be safe!" Rin took out the stuff she need, her phone. She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"I'll miss you onii-chan!" she said to me

"I'll miss you too onee-chan!" She then ran away to join Miku in the elevator. I waved until they left. I waited a couple minutes in the chair, just so I could grab an elevator without calling their's back up.

I casually walked, ran, to the metal box and waited for it, *The elevators are so slow here...*

The elevator finally came and I looked at the directory and pressed the floor 2 button. Cheesy music came on.

10 minutes later I was walking out. Thankfully the place I wanted was still open. I paid for my things with the rest of the money and after a quick autograph signing I left to go back up.

This time I had to share the elevator with some guy in his mid-thirties.

"Who are those for?" he asked me.

"My girlfriend." I responded in a monotone.

"What happened?"

"She got in a car crash texting me."

"Ouch." He got off at the 7th floor. The floor where the babies are. *A new father...*

I got off at floor 9 and casually walked, ran, back to the corridor next to Neru's room. I asked a nurse if family is allowed in the room where Akita Neru is being kept.

"I'm sorry little boy, but she is in no condition to be seeing family." She replied.

"Okay then...When will she?"

"I do not know."

*Useless nurse* I thought to myself. I sat back down in my chair, set my things to the side. I moved another chair over so I was on a makeshift couch and my stuff was on the ground. I set the pillow and blanket down.

Without thinking I walked over to the door where Neru was behind. She looked exactly like she did in my dream... White room, her in the cot with her hair splayed out. Except she attached to more monitors and had casts and bandages.

I bolted over to the nurse. She seemed frazzled by my speed.

"How old are you?" She asked me after looking over my outfit, I was wearing my regular clothes.

"14 ma'am. My name is Len Kagamine and I am a J-pop star. The same with my girfriend who is being kept in that room over there. I demand to see her doctor!" I yelled at the nurse.

"Okay!" She seemed taken a back from my rudeness. She spoke into the phone. "He will be here in a few minutes."

I sat down on my makeshift bed and waited. He finally showed up and I demanded I was let into Neru's room.

"Len Kagamine, was that your name? My daughter is a big fan of you and your sister. Was that your Vocaloid friends with you? Is Neru one too?"

"Yes! She is close enough to a Vocaloid, she's technically a Boukaloid, but that doesn't matter. What do I have to do to see her?" I demanded.

"Can I get a picture of you? Can you also sign it?" I sighed, people ask this of me a lot.

"Sure" I did his bidding then grabbed my crap and walked into Neru's room with the doctor. This doctor was much nicer than the previous one.

"She has had a lot of anesthetics, so she won't wake up. I'll be leaving now." He left.

I placed my pillow and blanket on the floor and my bag on the ground next to it. I put a stuffed banana in her left arm, the one that was only in a brace, my card and the yellow roses and white daisies in the vase I got on the table next to the cot. I then kisssd her forehead.

"I'm so sorry Neru." And with that I laid my head on my pillow on the ground and drifted into the deep unforgiving chasm of dreams and nightmares.


	11. Chapter 11 Hello, How are You?

Chapter 11 Hello, How Are You

~NEUTRAL POV~

A bright red car sped down the road, without noticing the driver slammed into the back of a silver Toyota Camry moving it into the middle of an intersection. The trunk of the Toyota folded in on itself like a piece of paper. The red car's hood popped open and the whish of a air bag could be heard from the scarlet car.

A black Mercedes came from one of the other roads, the driver was talking on his phone. He mashed his foot in the brake petal but was too late and came in faster than expected into the silver car. But he swerved at the last second and his car hit the silver one, side to side. The driver of the black car wasn't that hurt, but he called the police because he knew something was wrong. Call it his parent sense. He was a teacher after all.

The police came and he told them what he knew. He wasn't badly harmed but the girl in the car he slammed into was. Her head was bleeding and her limbs limbs didn't look right. Plus there was a huge gash bleeding through her beautiful dress from the seat belt.

The other car he noticed was being empitied by police. He noticed multiple Sake bottles being put in a garbage bag. The owner of them wasn't to be seen. He looked around for the other driver. He saw a woman around his age with short brown hair who was wearing a red crop top, red skirt and brown boots being helped into a cruiser. He decided that was the driver of the red car.

He waited for the ambulance, he hoped the girl was okay. She still had her phone in her hand. Clutched by her unconcious grip. Without knowing he looked at her screen, a picture of her with a blonde boy that looked vaguely familiar. One of his students probably knows who the boy is.

"Hello? How are you?" He heard one of the EMTs asked the girl. He could imagine the girl opening her eyes and being fine, but instead she didn't move. She just laid on the stretcher barely breathing. Eyes stuck fast.

"She's not responding! Check her vital signs!" Another EMT rushed over, with him a box with a screen and wires attached. He put a finger clamp on the girls left pointer finger. The machine started to beep and lines appeared on the screen followed by numbers.

"They aren't stable! Put her in the ambulance! Check her phone, does she have her home/parents phone number? Check her ICE contacts too!"

"No neither! She must be living alone!" He just stood near the cop car eavesdropping on the conversation until the ambulance drove off lights and sounds blaring. Then the officer came over to him.

"Excuse me sir, but we need to take you back to do crime checks and stuff." So the officer took the guy, while his colleague took the drunk lady back to the police station.

As the teacher was driven off the the station he sent prayers to the blonde girl hoping she would pull through.

* * *

**No the teacher is not the black haired dude from AH's Vocaloids. Well it was originally but then I changed the whole idea of this story so I had to change him. I bet all of you are so happy I am uploading, FEBRUARY VACATION ROCKS~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~Tootsie23101**


	12. Chapter 12 The Form of Dreams

Chapter 12 The Form of Dreams

~NEUTRAL POV~

A goldenrod haired teen was texting when a drunk brunette came speeding down behind her. The brunette hit the car. The blonde was slammed into the steering wheel. The airbag inflated and hit her in the head. The seatbelt snapped and as the girl jolted forward, cut into her chest. From another road a teacher was talking on his phone and crashed into the right side of the car, thus breaking the blonde's right limbs

As soon as the EMTs showed up the girl was whisked away to a hospital while the man and woman were taken to a local police station for questioning.

~NERU POV~

I'm walking in a field of flowers. Where am I? This makes no sense. Flowers. I move my head to look around. Nothing. Just flowers. And smelly ones too, but they are daisies, my favorite flower. I sat down, knowing there was nothing better to do.

Am I dead? Sure seems like it. What happened anyway? Then it hit me like a car, no pun intended.

Texting. While. Driving. Car. Crash. Twice.

But then I looked up at the cloudless too-blue-to-be-real sky and there seemed to be a projection of it all.

Meiko's familiar red rental car hitting my silver rental car's trunk. Some guy who looks familiar hitting the right side. Then the EMTs showed up and drove me away to a hospital in the city. All the while my songs were being played

But then it switched from me to Len. I saw all the horrors he was going through over me. Finding out on the TV. Waiting a long time for me to be done being operated on. The annoying doctors. Then him sleeping on the ground beside my cot. He looked stressed out sleeping on the cold tile floor.

"LEN-KUN!" I stood up and tried to reach him. But the projection disappeared. I looked down and realized I wasnt wearing my dress anymore and that I was in my standard Vocaloid outfit. My gray tank, yellow tie, black and yellow detached sleeves, short black and yellow pleated skirt, black and yellow biker shorts and my tall boots. Suprisingly I didnt have my phone or its holder. That freaked me out.

I went to grab one of the flowers, since there seemed to be only those and me here. My hand went right through the too-green-to-be-real stem like I was just a hologram. I looked at my hand, it wasnt translucent or anything. Then I ran.

I ran through all the stupid flowers and just kept running, hoping it would stop. This horrible torture just had to stop, it was making my mad. No Len or phone or anybody for that matter. I hated being alone, just hated it. Being alone makes you feel horrible. No one to talk to. No one to share ideas with. No one to laugh or cry with. No one to love.

The flowers then turned into concrete. Like the kind on a road. I looked around and find that I'm behind a stage. I don't care any more how I got here. All sorts of banners are hanging up. They all say '20- TODAY SHOW SUMMER CONCERT SERIES'. This is where the tour was supposed to end. Where we were supposed to have our biggest American concert and make history.

I peeked through the curtains, no one is on stage, but Ann Curry. In the crowd there are thousands of fans. I can spot at least 5 people, maybe more cosplaying as each of us and our siblings. (Miku, Rin, Meiko, Luka, Len, Kaito, Gakupo, Iroha, Miki, Teto, Haku, Gumi, SeeU, Zatsune Miku, Kaiko, Mikuo, Luki, etc) Plus a ton of UTAUs I cant name. But none as me and I was always a popular person to cosplay

"This is a first in Today Show history!" Anne told the camera, "Today in about 30 minutes we are going to be the host of the popular worldwide sensation the Vocaloids. I have been told not all are here and only the popular ones." She then walked down the stage to talk to a group of friends dressed as Rin, Miku, Luka, Gumi, Haku, Teto, Meiko and Miki.

She motioned for the friends to come up on stage.

"So what are all your names and who are you dressed up as?" Anne asked the girls.

"My name is Emma and I'm cosplaying as Rin Kagamine. And my sister," she motioned to the girl dressed as Haku. "her name is Chloe and she is dressed as Yowane Haku."

"I'm Sierra and I'm dressed as Hatsune Miku and my sister," she pointed to the younger girl dressed as Teto. "Kaleigh is dressed as Teto Kasane."

"My name is Eva and I'm dressed as Gumi Megpoid."

"My name is Emily, I'm cosplaying as Luka Megurine."

"I'm Emma's cousin, my name is Kendra and I'm dressed as Sakine Meiko."

"And my name is also Emily and I'm cosplaying as SF-A2 Miki."

"So can you explain to me who everybody is?"

The girls did their best, it is kinda hard to explain all of us though.

"Well thanks all of you for being brave and explain who they are to me. Cause I have no idea still." The girls walked back to their place where a boy and two girls were saving their place.

Anne then walked off stage and the fans went even more crazy. I saw some really cute Len cosplayers, but none looked like the real thing. The loudspeaker th3n came on.

"AND NOW THE MOMENT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!" The crowd screamed. "LET ME INTRODUCE THE VOCALOIDS!"

All my friends walked out, the announcer naming them as they walked out, Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Teto and Haku. They all were waving. None of them seemed bothered I wasn't there. What cruel dream is this?

Then Miku turned her headset on and walked down the stage.

"Are you all ready?" the crowd screamed. The people in the front row reached and tried to grab her, but as always she stayed calm.

"Then lets start!" The music came on. Bad Apple, one of the only songs everybody has sung. Screw this I thought. I ran up to where I would be. At the end next to Haku. It was one on the dances I actually memorized. Then when it was time I started singing.

By the time the song was over the crowd was also singing. It was Miku's turn to sing a song. She sung two, World is Mine and Melt. The crowd was loving every moment of it. Rin came up and sang Meltdown, Len sang Spice, the fangirls were literally trying to get on stage for him. Then the both sang Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder. I always loved that song. Luka sang Just Be Friends and Double Lariat. Then Gakupo joined her for Go Google It! Then he sang The Duke of Venomania or whatever song he is a rapist in. Again his fangirls tried to get on stage, who knew so many girls loved him. Kaito came up and sang Canatarella, fangirl attack! He then sang a song I didnt know. Something about being a Miku otaku, pretty appropriate for the circumstances. Gumi finally had her turn and sang Matryshoka with Miku then sang Panda Hero. Teto sang Kasane Territory and Fukkireta.

Haku waltzed on stage, thankfully not drunk. I feel sorry for her. She always ends up singing Miku's songs that no one liked. But still she can sing good. Today she sang Your Vocaloid and Daughter of White.

Last but not least, Meiko was welcomed onto stage and sang Interstellar Flight and Evil Food Eater Conchita. She finished strong just like she always does.

"How about a group song?" She then looked at the crowd and said.

She then called on the group. They proceded to sing Heart Future. Haku and Teto sang where Miki and Iroha would usually sing. They finished as well as they always do. I actually had never heard them sing Heart Future before. Meiko then stepped forward and turned on her mic.

"Are you guys ready for the finale?" Meiko asked the crowd.

The crowd screamed some more.

"Then let's start!" I thought they were just going to sing some other group song, but then she sang Honey. My eye started to twitch. I SING IN THAT SONG!

Meiko started singing and everybody started singing their respected parts. Then Haku started singing. Then Teto, but where I would sing Gumi sang. And then Luka and Gakupo started singing a verse I had never heard before. But the song ended the way it always did.

The crowd erupted in applause. I just stood at the back of the stage in shock.

"What the hell just happened!?" I said to myself.

"Everything."

* * *

**Y'all have probably noticed that I have censored somethings. Well I didn't want the Vocaloids to be in a certain city. All you guys have to know is that they are currently somewhere on the east coast near New York state. And I want this story to be sort of timeless so I didn't write a specific year down. This will be the last chapter for today.**

**~Tootsie23101 **


	13. Chapter 13 Every Teardrop is a Waterfall

Chapter 13 Every Teardrop is a Waterfall

NERU POV

The voice had came from behind me. I stood there, I felt their presence behind me, but I didn't dare to turn around and look. The wind blew my long golden ponytail behind me. I started to think that maybe I was just dreaming and nobody was behind me. I casually swept my flying bangs behind my ear. I noticed the other Vocaloids had started to walk back stage. I knew they couldn't see me so I just decided to turn around as a 'What the hell could possibly go wrong?' kind of thing. Before I did though I noticed the voice sounded awfully familiar.

I stopped about halfway and quickly took a glance at the person who had spoke. My raw umber eyes slowly widened when I saw that it was not just one regular old person but my brother.

"Nero? Holy crap now I definetly know I'm dreaming." I said as I quickly went right up into his face. As I went to slap him from not being in my life for the past couple years, because he joined a different Vocaloid company, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and fell to the ground.

"Neru! Are you okay?" He rushed over and helped me stabilize myself from collapsing again. I looked at his face. It looked like mine, more boyish though and no ponytail.

"Nero, make sure...you get a ponytail..." this was an ongoing joke with the two of us. And were the last words I muttered as I felt my head come in contact with the hard ground.

Some time later~

My eyes feel heavy as I sit up. I put my hand to my head to keep it from falling back down. I think for awhile what happened to make my head hurt so much. Memories slowly creep back into my android head as I recall, I had got into an accident driving, but it felt like something was missing. My body flops back down on something really fluffy. I yawn and open my eyes slowly. And boy, I was not expecting much, but I am in a hospital.

"Ah crap, I was hoping I would be out of this hell hole by now. I wonder where everybody is?" I sit up in the cot I am laying on when I woke up. I gazed around and see that I'm in the ICU. Except I'm not attached to any wires or monitors. It must have been a couple days or something since the accident. I decide to wait for a nurse to come in or something so I can ask about my friends.

I wait on the cot for awhile, I don't actually know how long since there is no clock in my room. Many nurses have passed and every time I tried to flag one they just kept walking. It was weird seeing as I am practicality a celebrity and I'm in the hospital.

Then a male nurse in blue scrubs walks past leading a group of teens with wildly colored hair. There are three boys out of the ten of them. There is a boy with blue hair, a really tall one with purple and another with teal. The girls have teal, light pink, lime green, hot pink, white and yellow hair.

"Oh my god! It's my friends!" I sit up straighter in the cot and watch as the nurse leads them right past my room.

"What the?" I slide out of the cot to follow them, even though I knew that it is stupid. I go to move my bangs out of my face out of habit when I notice I have my detached sleeves on.

"I wasn't wearing these to my date!? And it's definitely not a hospital gown!" I whisper as I look at the rest of my outfit. It's my regular outfit. Gray tank with a yellow tie, my black with yellow trim detached sleeves, black with yellow trim pleated skirt, black with yellow trim biker shorts, black with yellow trim tall boots. My hair even has the black and blue anti-gravity ring. The only thing I'm missing is my phone holder, and phone.

"Oh no oh no oh no oh no!" Then the void in my mind is filled, this was what I was wearing in my dream, this is what was happening in my dream, no one can see or hear me!

I immediately run after my friends and follow them to a different room. There are television and newspaper reporters barricading the door to this room.

"Um...I'll clear the reporters for y'all." The nurse goes and tries to move the reporters away.

"Hey Kaito, how did you make the nurse let us see Neru without money?" Gumi asks Kaito. I was going to ask, but seeing as I'm nothing but a ghost like thing right now, I'll just hope everybody else will ask for me.

"I told them that the we'd would put on a concert if we could see our friend."

"Of course Kaito would plan a concert without telling anybody..." Miku sighs.

"I hope Len will feel up to it." Rin says hopefully. I hope he will too because I love his voice and I want to see him.

They all sit down. Most of the gang is here; Kaito, Miku, Mikuo, Rin, Gumi, Luka, Teto, Haku and Gakupo. I wonder why Meiko isn't here?

They start to talk amongst themselves, which I find boring and walk away. The nurse is still trying to move the reporters, so I walk behind him and into the room, thankfully the door was open.

As soon as I walk in I take in the room. White walls with white tiled floor and yellow curtains. Glad they took in my favorite color when giving me a room. The cot has boring white sheets though. I notice me asleep in the cot. My hair isn't brushed or in a ponytail, instead it is splayed out under me. I am attached to like a zillion different wires and monitors. I have multiple casts on my legs and arms. I even have a bandage wrapped around my chest. There is also one on my head, around my forehead. I look like a mummy.

I also notice a vase full of daisies and yellow roses. My favorite flower are daisies and I know Len's is roses. There is also a card on the same table as the vase. It has a banana on it with big bubble letters saying 'Feel Better!'. In my, um, unconscious me's left arm, the only limb not casted, is a banana plushie.

The last thing I notice is Len himself. His face is bright red and his eyes are puffy, either from crying or lack of sleep or a combination of both. He is on the side of the bed with his head on his crossed arms. He is crying and talking at the same time. I walk up behind him and start to hug him, I know he can't feel it but it's making me feel better. He starts to talk again as I hug him.

"Um...Neru, I don't know if you can hear me but. The doctor said that you have some very serious injuries. Both you both right limbs are broken in two places, a twisted ankle on your left foot, the also found a couple broken ribs. Also, your seatbelt cut into your front and there is supposedly a very big scar. On your left arm, you wrist was messed up. Plus on your back they had to move something to fix you ribs so there is a scar on the middle of you back. The scariest part was when they told me your concussion was so serious because your brain got bruised that you hadn't passed out, but gone into a coma. I don't know if you are here still, but please come back to us. Please stay with me Neru, you mean so much to me..." he starts to cry into his arms.

I take a step away from Len. A coma? Broken limbs and ribs? Multiple scars? That crash must have been way more serious then it looked!

I stand behind Len for a few seconds to clear my mind then I go back over to him and hug him again, resting my head on his shoulders.

* * *

**Derp, new chappie guys! The story is starting to get interesting!**

**~Tootsie23101**


	14. Chapter 14 Heart Future

Chapter 14 Heart Future

NERU POV

"Okay, y'all are free to come in now." I hear a door open and the click of boots. Len and I both look up. Our friends walk in and Gakupo, Luka and Teto are taken aback by Len and the me on the cot's appearance.

"What are you guys doing here." Len asks with a mad tone in his voice. He isn't very happy to be around people at the moment.

"We came to pick you up and say some sad words to Neru, she is our friend to you know." Luka says with her usual grim voice. She is never one to give kind news kindly, especially when she is around Gakupo, stupid perverted samurai.

"Len, you really should be doing other stuff than mourning. You will be a wreck on Monday for school. And Kaito here planned a surprise concert." Miku elbows Kaito. "Isn't that right Kaito?" she finishes with clenched teeth.

Kaito sweat droppd. That jerk, can't he see that Len is in no mood to sing? Let alone be out in public? I glance over to Len and notice he has acquired faint flames around the edges of his body.

"What. Did. You. Plan. Kaito?" He looks up, his eyes replaced by flames and he looks about ready to snap Kaito's back in half.

Kaito starts to shrink to the ground as he replies. "Um...You only have to sing one song!"

"It'll be the saddest damn song all you bastards have ever heard." Len says quietly as he sulks out of the room.

Everybody even me sweat dropped.

"Um. How bout we all say hi one by one so Neru isn't overwhelmed by us?" Everybody nods in agreement. I decide I didn't want to hear everybody's sappy prayers to me. That crap does not seem interesting. So I walk out to go find Len.

I walked down a couple hallways and started to realize. If I am in a coma, but walking around freely, why am I not seeing the other comatose patients? I gave up looking for my blonde shota and I walk in and out of a couple rooms, looking for others like me. After awhile I stop and look at one of the over head signs.

"How did I end up in the pediatric section?" I say to the sign over head. I look around, but I forgot the way back. Instead I look for an elevator.

*I hope there is a map near the elevator.* I think to myself as I run around the hospital like a mad woman. I finally find one. I was nearly out of breath and wheezing.

"That's weird, I don't think I have wheezed since I ran the 500 meter dash at that field day in that Texan school." I whisper to myself as I sit down on a red cherry wood bench. As soon as I have my breath and stopped wheezing I go over and press-try to press the down arrow.

"What the fu...Oh ya...I'm just a ghost like thing." I stride back to the bench and lay down as I wait for someone to call an elevator. After a couple minutes by the big clock on the wall adjacent from the bench, a nurse in blue scrubs comes and presses the down arrow. I stand up and walk next to her as we wait for the elevator. Then the loud speaker comes on.

"All those wanting to watch, there will be a special benefit concert being held outside in the courtyard." The loudspeaker shuts off. I think for a second about where that is outside. I then face palm when it comes to me.

"Isn't that off of the children medical area?" I casually walk into the elevator. It should be easier then taking the stairs. I wish the nurse pressed a white button with a black 'G' on it. But she pressed floor 8. I stare at her with disbelief.

*Couldn't she have taken the ONE flight of stairs?* But I sigh and wait as the metal box proceeds to go down.

GUMI POV

I wait outside Neru's room as the rest of my friends did whatever they were doing. I lean back in my chair.

"Neru, Neru, please listen sister, you aren't that famous, but we all really want you back. Haku is all guilty feeling. We haven't even visited Meiko yet, I think someone bailed her out of jail, probably not though." I then laugh for a second. "I feel like an idiot, sitting here and talking to my friend who is in a coma, I'm not even in the same room as her."

"Talking to yourself Gumi?" I notice some of my friends were out here with me. Then I remember that I wasn't the first to talk to Neru. I was close to last, only Len has to talk to her, Haku is currently talking to her.

"Ugh, when will Haku be done?" Len says as he leans against the wall and slides down to the floor.

"Len! Don't be rude! You will have your turn eventually!" Len's twin sister Rin slaps him with the back of her hand.

"Hey! You aren't the boss of me! I'm the older one!" Len sands up and urges Rin to start a verbal agreement with him.

"By like 3 minutes!" They both stop bickering when a door opens and a girl with a long white ponytail and red eyes walks out with a dazed face on.

Haku then looks at the twins and shrugs. She then sits next to Miku. Miku tries to make the most convincing smile on her face, but we all know she doesn't feel that way. Even I'm not making jokes, my heart which normally feels light and full of energy feels heavy, like it's going to fall out. The only semi-happy person was the male nurse who was with making sure we don't do anything stupid or reckless.

After like 10 minutes Len finally walks out, he looks like a train reck. His normally happy looking hair os now sagging, it even looks duller than usual almost a pale blonde and not a vibrant golden. His ponytail is messy and his face looks even worse. He still has tears leaking as he it down next to Rin and Mikuo. I feel bad for the guy. He's been going through a lot in the past 24 hours.

"Okay, before we go and do the concert" Kaito got eight death stares and one I-will-kill-you-if-you-come-near-me-ever-again stare from Len. "Everybody only has to sing one song! And it could be a duet if you want!" he says very hurriedly.

After Kaito finishes talking we all start to think of what song we will sing. I really don't know what song I am going to sing, I have a couple songs that made me cry when I was trying to learn the lyrics. But one really sticks in my mind.

Once we all knew what song we were going to sing we all start to head down to the mini stage the hospital workers put together.

NERU POV

The concert is slowly ending only Gumi, Luka, the twins and Miku have yet to preform. Gumi said she would go last because it fit her song. She hasn't even tell anyone what song she is going to sing! Luka is going to go next.

She grabs the microphone from the stand then looks at the band and nods. Long electric keyboard notes start to vibrate through the audience's ears. Luka takes out a daisy she was hiding in her pocket and holds it with her two blue tipped hands.

"Hey!" That daisy was from the flowers Len got me. She starts to sing in English. I face palm, I forgot she could sing it. Hey we can all speak it, but only a couple can sing it. The music doesn't seem at all familiar, it's probably a song someone sent her personally. Luka always learns every song people give her. On the screen behind her is a picture of her crying in the rain under an umbrella. The words 'Reunion' were in the corner. Probably the title. I listen to Luka as she sings her sad song.

"You promised me

You'd never leave

Dropped on my knees

I can not believe this

tell me it's all a joke

my tears began to flow

This empty room

has lost its bloom

I hope that you

will come home soon

how can I say goodbye?

you've already crossed the line

I want to forget everything

I want to remove all the pain

My heart can't take it

Any longer, I'm dying

Inside my heart there's nothing

All of my love has been drained

everything's flowing like the rain

and it hurts me...

My dreams collapsed

my heart was trapped

the rain won't stop

my tears could drop

no one will wipe away

my feelings for you will stay

This empty room

has lost its bloom

I hope that you

will come home soon

how can I say goodbye?

you've already crossed the line

I want to forget everything

I want to remove all the pain

My heart can't take it

Any longer, I'm dying

Inside my heart there's nothing

All of my love has been drained

everything's flowing like the rain

and it hurts me...

never ending rain, never ending pain

my life's bound by a chain

holding my wrist, I'm ending this

I guess no one will miss

a broken glass will cut the line

that keeps you away from me

and finally you'll be here with me

until eternity

these tears pouring down my face

will be the last that I'll shed

this will be the last time

I will now feel your warm embrace

I cannot wait to see you

I cannot wait to hold you

forever you and I will be

together again

Your smile that shines the whole place

colors are starting to fade

all I see is brightness

and I feel like I'm flying

As I close my eyes I remember

the moments that we're together

smiling, I whispered that

'I love you forever'"

As she sings the last line she bows and puts the daisy in her hair, clicks the mic back in the stand and walks off to wear the others are waiting.

I swear to God every single audience member was either tearing up or crying. Even I have a small stream coming from my left eye. It reminds me so much of my current place. I couldn't help but look at Len. He is sitting with his face in his hands. He is obviously crying as well. Rin and Miku are trying to comfort him to no avail. Miku stops as Luka comes over and takes her place. Miku then walks on stage. Kaito then brings over a chair.

"No!" I whisper to myself. I know exactly what song she is going to sing. My eyes started to fill up immediately. She's going to sing Saihate (Farewell Song). I cry everytime she sings it. When I look at the screen I expect the video of her and Kaito walking down the street, but it is Len and I.

Even though she knows that is not how I was put into this mess, the video could still give a gist of what's happening. I look at Len again and he is balling. I feel bad for him, all these sad songs are really getting to him.

(AN So it would be very hard if I described to video AND posted the lyrics, Luka's song only had a picture, but this one as a MMD video. I will only be describing the video, just changing some people so it fits with the story.)

I turn my attention back to the screen. Len and I are walking down the street. The then camera moves to a bus. It drives up and crashes into a car. The car is shot into the air. We notice, we embrace and I turn my back so I am in between him and the falling car. He looks up briefly and sees our reflection in the windshield.

The screen fades to black the comes to focus on Len. He is unscathed thankfully. except for a big gash on the side of his head. He then wakes up and looks for me. He sees me far away. I'm on my back and my right arm has become disconnected along with my right leg from the knee. Len rushes over to me and shakes me. A pool of blood spills out and makes a puddle under me. He then collapses on my back crying.

The scene moves. The Vocaloids, and I mean all of them. Miku, Kaito, Meiko, Rin, Len, Gumi, Luka, Gakupo, Mikuo, Teto, Haku, Yuki, Kiyoteru, Miki, Iroha, Lily, SeeU, Big Al, Sweet Ann, Lola, Leon, Prima, Mayu, IA, Piko and many others I didn't recognize. Everybody is dressed in black and surrounding a black coffin. The camera then focuses on the coffin, I'm in it, my eyes are closed and surrounded by flowers, yellow daisies and roses. Len is sitting in a wheelchair with a white bandage covering the gash on his head. Rin is next to him like a good sister.

Len is then shown in a meadow that looked like the one I was in. He looks around and then sees me. He yells "Neru!" even though the audience can't hear it. The me on the screen turns around and notices him. He runs up to me and we embrace then kiss.

The picture then goes back to the funeral. Rin looks over at her brother who has a dead looking face and black eyes. She then starts shaking him.

The screen goes back to Len and I. We pinkie promise. I then walk through a big white door and Len magically goes back to the funeral. Rin then hugs him when he wakes up. The other Vocaloids were surrounding them in curiosity. It then shows the me in the coffin being buried.

The screen then shows all these pictures of Len living on with his life, singing songs and stuff. At the end the only colors are red and black. The camera closes in on a grave stone on it it says "Neru Akita

Len Kagamine

Rin Kagamine" the song then ends.

Miku stands up from her seat. She puts the microphone in the stand, grabs the chair and walks over. Rin then gives a thumbs up to Miku who just smiles.

Rin goes on stage. She adjusts the mic so it's her size. The band starts playing. The song she is singing is Paper Planes. I had been helping her learn the song for a long time. When she is ready to sing the monitor turns on. It shows the video for Paper Plane, Rin starts singing as soon as the video turns on.

(AN [ ] - This means English translation)

"Aru jidai aru basho

Mazaranai kono sekai de

Futari no TSUTANAI sekai tsunagu

Hitotsu no kami hikouki"

[One time, at a certain place

Not associated with this world

Two unlucky people connect in the world

With a single paper aeroplane]

"Mainichi byouin wo nukedashi

PAPA no shigotoba de

Kimi ni au no ga watashi no subete de"

[Every day I escape the hospital

At the place where my Papa works

I meet with you; you're everything to me]

"Kimi no tegami wo yomu to kokoro ga

Atatakaku naru

Hoho wo someta kore ga koi na no ka"

[When I read your letters, my heart

Becomes warm

My cheeks are coloured; is this love?]

"Dakedo

PAPA wa iu

Kowai kao

Ano ko ni wa

Accha DAME?

Watashi ni wa wakaranakatta"

[But

Why does Papa say

With a scary face

That that child

Is no good to see?

I didn't understand]

"Anata ga iru nara sore dake de

Ikite iru imi ga aru

Hikari no sasanai kono heya de

Mirai wa kagayaite ita yo"

[If I have you, then that is enough

You give my life meaning

In this room where light doesn't shine

The future was shining]

"Hi ni hi ni fueru kuda no kazu to

Tooku naru mimi

Aruku no mo kanari kitsuku natta ka na"

[Day by day the number of tubes increases

My hearing grows distant

I wonder if even walking has become fairly difficult]

"Mou koko kara ikite derenai nara

Saigo ni anata ni

Shinpai dake wa kaketakunai kara

Hashiru"

[If soon I won't leave this place alive

In the end, I

Don't want to burden you since you'll only worry

I run]

"Sayonara no

Omoi nosete

Kawasareru

Kami hikouki

Namida wa mou miserenai"

[My thoughts of goodbye

I send out to you

On an exchanged

Paper aeroplane

I can't show you my tears anymore]

"Matsu yo. Itsu made mo matteru yo!

Kimi ga kuru sono hi made

Tegami wo daiji ni nakusazu ni itara

Mata aemasu yo ne..." Len joins from backstage. I knew he was supposed to be sad when singing this so he nailed it.

["I'll wait. I'll wait for you forever!

Until that day when you come back

If I don't lose your precious letters that I have

We'll meet again, alright..."]

"Are kara iku tsuki

Mou karada wa ugokanai

Omukae wa mou sugu kuru no ka na

Ano toki no wakare giwa ni

Tsuyogara nakereba yokatta

Mou oso sugita

Ima mo dokoka de warau anata ni...

Aitai aitai

Aitai"

[It's been many months since then

My body no longer moves

I wonder if you'll come to welcome me very soon

When we were on the brink of separation that time

If I hadn't pretended to be tough, it would've been fine

It's already too late

You who are smiling somewhere even now...

I want to see you, I want to see you

I want to see you]

"Hikari no ataranai hana wa tada

Kareteku no wo matsu sadame

Anata no kureta tegami dake ga

Watashi ni hikari wo kureta n desu

Mou kasunde tegami mo yomenai yo

Heya ni hibiku mukishitsu na oto

Onegai moshi kore ga saigo nara

Ikasete anata no moto e..."

[The light doesn't strike the flower that simply

Withers waiting for its destiny

Only the letters you gave

Are light that is given to me

Your letters are blurry as I can no longer read them

The sound of inorganic matter echoes in the room

Please, if this is the end

Let me go to where you are...]

"Anata ga ita kara zutto watashitachi wa"

"Kimi ga ita kara zutto bokutachi wa" Len joins in.

"Egao wo wasurezu ni iraremashita" They sing together

"Fukai yami ga futari wo kirisaite"

"Fukai yami ga mata meguri awasete"

[Because I always had you (Because I always had you)

I could live without forgetting to have a smile on my face )I could live without forgetting to have a smile on my face)

The deep darkness tears the two of us apart and (The deep darkness tears the two of us apart and)

The deep darkness brings us together again (The deep darkness brings us together again)]

"Mata ashita..." They sing together

[Till tomorrow...]

"Ano basho de..." They sing together

[At that place...]

She bows when she is done and walks off. She and the rest of the Vocaloids try to get Len to move.

"C'mon! You helped me sing Paper Plane!" Rin says pleadingly.

"But I didn't have to be on stage..." Len mutters into his palms.

"Ya, but it's your turn!" Gumi says to him. "If you don't sing, I won't get to!" Len looks up at her begging face.

"Fine." He says monotonously. I stare at Gumi with jealousy in my eyes.

"Gumi better back off my Len-kun, cause the moment I wake up, she has it coming!" I mutter as I glare at Gumi for being cute near Len.

Len trudges up onstage. He has a lifeless look on his face. His hair is flattened and his eyes were a murky blue and not the usually bright-as-a-June-sky kind of blue.

He waits for the band to start his choice of song. A sad keyboard and guitar start to resonate through the courtyard. My eyes spring open. It is supposedly the last song in the Story of Evil! Len sang it to me when he was first learning it! My eyes had teared up then cause of the lyrics, but they tear up because of the memories this song has. Len starts to sing Kept Waiting for a Response.

"Chisana koro oya ni sute [Abandoned by my parents when I was little]

Umi no mieru minashigo-in de sodatta [Raised in an orphanage overlooking the sea]

Yashinatte kurete no wa toshioota shudo on'na [was given support by an old man]" He stops singly suddenly, but the band keeps playing.

"This is stupid." He says after the band stopped playing. "I am standing out here singing WHILE MY GIRLFRIEND LAYS IN THERE," he points to the hospital, "DYING!" He throws the microphone on the ground then runs back inside the hospital.

"LEN!" I try to run after him, but my legs are weak. I think it's probably of lack of sleep. I walk over to the elevator where Len is waiting. I put my hand on his shoulder. He is very pissed, I can tell because his knuckles are turning white and his eyes are really big.

The door opens and we walk inside. He pushes the floor number I am at. I suddenly feel woozy and decide to sit down. I feel very light headed, like I am about to float away. I try to grab Len's hand but stop when I see I am more translucent than I was earlier. I continue on trying to grab Len's small hand, but my hand goes right through it every time.

I gasp then slowly get up. I am feeling weaker by the minute. Thankfully my room isn't far from the elevators. Len tries to walk into my room, but a very worried doctor stops him.

"Hey! Why can't I see her?" he asks sternly.

"We have to operate on this girl now because her heart rate is dropping severely. We are afraid she might die if we don't figure what is causing it." The doctor explains to Len.

My heart is is dying!? Thankfully the doctor left the door open so I slip into my room. The blankets are off my bed and I'm not wearing anything. There are wires everywhere, in my arms, legs, stomach, chest. I slowly walk to myself. Then I collapse, still conscious. I have no energy to move my body. I've stopped working. My brain has started to shut down even though I'm still breathing, barely though.

"Her heart! We have to operate NOW!" I hear a bunch of doctors shout.

"IT'S DROPPING BELOW 10 BPM!" Another shouts, his voice cracking. 10 beats per minute...I am dying...I realize for the first time that I might not have control over somethings.

My eyes close right as I hear a long and steadfast beep.

* * *

**Sorry for the chapter spam that is coming! I haven't been able to update on fanfiction a lot, sorry!**

**~Tootsie23101**


	15. Chapter 15 Bird in a Cage

Chapter 15 Bird in a Cage

MEIKO POV

"...argh my head..." I sit up clutching my head. The world fades in and out and the monochrome colors swirl like a kaleidoscope. I look around the room I am currently in. I can barely remember anything that happened in the past twenty four hours, if it has even been that long since I left my house for the mall. As I look around the room I notice that I'm on a cot and there is a sink and toilet. The walls are an ugly pale green color. I stare at what I'm wearing. It's a red crop top with a blank cami underneath, black shorts with my regular brown boots. I'm not wearing any gloves though, just a couple silver bangles.

I stand up and my head starts to spin again, but with color.

"Ugh...bad idea Meiko." I say to myself. As I sit back down I realize where I am. "Dammit. What did I do this time to get into jail?"

I stand up and look out the glass door. There is a small opening in it, probably for food. I see a cop down the hall. I stick my hand through the hole and wave to him. He saunters over.

"Um I'm just wondering if you can tell me why I'm here and why someone hasn't bailed me yet." I ask the cop in my most sober sounding voice.

"Well Meiko, you were out DUI-ing and accidentally hit a girl who was texting while driving. Then a man who was talking on his phone crashed into the girl. We aren't going to press charges on any of you because of what state the girl is in." I stop and think really hard about yesterday but I can't remember anything, except for the fact that I was going to meet Haku at the mall.

"By any chance do you know the girl's name?" I ask the cop again, hoping it's just some random chick I will just feel guilty about.

"Why yes, her name is Neru Akita."

The name hits me. I am devastated. I hit one of my co-workers, friend and sort of sister. I had crashed my car into Neru and now she is injured because of MY actions. I stagger back a bit, the cop staring at me, probably questioning my mental state. He knows nothing of this pain. The gut wrenching pain that isn't real, but it is.

"Um, by state, what do you mean?" I worriedly ask the cop, running back to the door, trying my best not to look insane in the brain.

"Well the hospital's last update said she had gone into a coma and was still in the ICU." I gulp down my tears and slowly back away from the door. The cop stares at me like I'm in an insane asylum. "Is something wrong?"

"Um you don't happen to know anything about Japanese pop culture by any chance?" I might as well try to see if he knows, I can never tell who an otaku is unless they are at a 'con.

"Um no, do I look like the kind of person who would?" He says taken aback by my question. I roll my ruby eyes, typical American, if I was back in Japan I wouldn't be in jail still. Crypton would have already sent one of their lackeys to bring me back, lecturing me the entire way about how I could have cost the company millions by being in jail. But no in America no one is here to save me. No otakus waiting outside the jail. No lecturing men, only fat police officers.

"It's just that I'm a super famous pop star over in Japan and the girl I crashed into is one of my friends and she is also one too. The whole world is probably worried sick about her." I say sitting back on the cot and holding my head in my hands.

"Wait! Is that song Gangnam Style one of yours?" Something sparked in the peanut sized brain of his and he lights up as if he knows the answer is right.

"No. That is Korean, my friend SeeU did a cover though. She sings Korean, Japanese and English. Most of us can only sing in Japanese, don't ask how that works, it just does. Except my friend Luka sings pretty good English." I hate explaining us to non fans. They never get it and I never like doing it, it's way too complicated.

"Ok...I'm confused now but I'm sorry to say that none of your friends could bail you out. I think they are all visiting your friend Nelly or whatever."

"It's fine okay, this isn't the first time i screwed something up." I get up and shoo him away. I sit back on the cot. I hug my knees close to me.

"Meiko, you really have fucked up this time," I say to myself, "Neru probably will wake up and they will come for you." I say trying to comfort myself. I try to convince my self of all the positives but I can't stop thinking. I drop my head onto my knees. I feel so much younger than I am, sobbing into my kneecaps. The truth keeps coming back, I can't escape it.

"Sure he said that Neru was fine in the hospital, but he never told me when that report came. And if she dies, it's all my fault!" I get up and stand on my cot and look at the security camera, "Ya hear me? IF NERU DIES IT'S MY FAULT!" I scream to the ceiling.

They probably think I am nuts now. I collapse into the cot. Maybe the prison has decent food. I hope I won't disturb the other people in jail by singing. I feel like a locked up bird. Stuck in a cage, without friends. A forgotten bird that no one cares about. I am going to sing like any other bird until someone comes for me.

I roll over on the cot and try to think of a song I could sing. I can't think of any songs I sung, but I can think of a song Miku sung. I take a deep breath and start to sing.

"Tsunagari subete kiereba

boku wa hajimari ni kaeritsuku

sore wa kitto tottemo kanashii koto da to omotta no ni

[When all the connections (links) disappear

I'll become reduced to zero (the beginning)

Though I thought that would surely be a very sad thing]

hako ni nokotta no wa (yorokobi)

[What remained at the bottom of the heart box was (joy)]

boku wa ikiteta !

kioku no naka ni kiseki wo nokoshite

boku wa ikiteta !

deai no naka ni kiseki wo nokoshite

umareta imi yatto sukoshi wakatta ki ga shita

tsutae ni ikou kai wo

koe todokanakunaru mae ni

[I was alive !

Leaving a trajectory in the memories

I was alive !

Leaving a miracle in the encounters

At last I felt I could understand the meaning of my birth a little

I'll go and tell the conclusion

Before the voice becomes unable to reach]

zero ni ita boku wa hitei wo osorete

mohou to mousou ni nigekonde kakureteita

zero deta boku wa fuuka wo osorete

nukumori sute kami-sama ni naritagatta

"doko e mukattemo ‐‐‐ ketsumatsu‐‐‐ ga kawaranai nara

kokoro nante iranakatta" to

omotteita kedo machigai datta

boku no namae wo yobu koe kikoeru

sore ga boku no kokoro motsu imi ni naru

[When I was in zero, I was scared of being denied

I hid myself and escaped into imitations and delusions

When I got out of zero, I was scared of fading

I wanted to be Deus by throwing the warmth away

"No matter wherever I go ahead to, - Ending - (The disappearance of the self) won't change

If so, I didn't need the Heart"

I thought that way but that was wrong

I can hear the voice calling my name

That will be the meaning of my having the Heart]

towa wo eru ga tame ni ima ni somuki uragiru kurai nara

rekishi no nami nomareru made ima wo mamorinuku to chikau

kami-sama nanka niwa naranakutemo ii no sa!

kimi wa warai boku mo warai hito ga warau sore ga subete!

koutei no kotoba wa ima wo suberu tsubasa to naru!

atarashii kotae kome uta tsumugou

[Rather than going against and betraying the present time to gain eternity

I swear protecting the present time till I'm caught by waves of history

I don't need to be something like "Deus Creator that will be handed down"!

You laugh, I laugh too, audience (people) laugh, that's all!

Words of affirmation will be wings that dominate the present time!

I'll sing a song , putting the new ending (answer) into it]

boku tachi wa umare kizuita boku tachi no koto wo hito no manegoto to shittemo

kawarazu namae wo yobitsuzuke soshite aishitekureru hito ga iru jijitsu ni

dakara boku tachi wa uta wo tsumugidasu tatta hitori demo

atarashii uta no tanjou yorokobi atatakai kotoba atae kaesu hito itekureru kagiri

imouto otouto ni michi wo azukete kieiku mirai mo dare kara mo wasuresarareru sadame mo

sorera wo fukumete subete ga boku tachi nanda to rikaishi

izure otozureru saigo no shiin ni kokoro wo motsu yue shiru wo nagasu nara

ame yori niji umi egao miseru tame shiawase afureru uta kuchizusamou

[Vocaloids (we) were born and realized; even they knew vocaloids (we) are just imitations of humans,

that fact that still there are people unchangeably call our names and love us

So vocaloids (we) will sing a song

as long as there's someone who is pleased with birth of new songs,

gives and answering us with warmhearted words

Even the future I will be gone and disappear

by leaving the way to younger brothers and sisters and even the fate I will be forgotten by everyone

As I recognize the all, includingl them, are what vocaloids (we) are

And if I shed tears (juice) at the last scene that will come someday

for having the Heart

I'll sing a song with overflowing happiness

to make a rainbow from the tears (rain) and to show a smile]

wakare ga tojiru sutooryi wa －BAD END－ ja nai

"kono toki deaeta"

sore dake no koto ga －HAPPY END－ ni tsunagaru kakehashi

ikita akashi koko ni areba hoka ni nani mo hitsuyou nai

rekishi ga shiranai kokoro to kokoro no kyoumei orinasu ima dake no uta wo

kono koe ushinau saigo no toki made kiseki wo egaite hibikasetsuzukeru!

[A story that ends with parting is not －BAD END－

"I could meet you at this moment"

That alone is a bridge that links to －HAPPY END－

If there's a proof of my living here, I don't need any other things

A song just for this moment that the legend (history) doesn't know

makes a heart-to-heart sympathetic resonance

I'll draw a miracle and keep on ring it till I lose my voice at the last moment!]"

I stand up and spin in a circle. I need to keep moving or else I will succumb to the drab life of prison. I hum to the non-singing parts of The Intense Singing of Hatsune Miku. I wish I can just sprout wings and fly out of this cage. My ears feel empty without headphones on to let my thoughts wander through music.

*This bird in a cage is going to make her mark.* I think to myself as I start to dance and sing over and over again *I'll keep this up until my android legs and robotic voice can't function anymore.*


	16. Chapter 16 Happy Death

Chapter 16 Happy Death

GUMI POV

I sing the last words to my song. The crowd claps and claps. Some people whistle, but most of them are sniffling, trying to keep tears from trickling down their cheeks like a waterfall. I bow and thank the crowd for their time. I walk over to the rest of the Vocaloids who were huddling, their hair becoming a rainbow of colors and heights.

"I hope Len is okay, I would hate for him to become completely insane." Rin says playing with the bow on her shirt. Untying it and retying it until she is satisfied with the look of the orange fabric.

The others are just staring into space. Not really looking at anything in particular. I myself sit down next to Teto and sigh. We have never had this kind of experience before, this was the first major injury any of us have had to go through. Some of us have broken a limb or needed stitching, but that was back home in Japan. Internet Co. would patch my, Gakupo, Cul, Ryuto, Lily and Galaco's cuts and bruises in their own personal clinic. I'm not sure if Crypton or even whatever company Teto, Haku and Neru belong to, did do the same for my my friends.

"Hey I heard a new cafe just opened up downtown, anybody want to join me and visiting it?" Teto says standing up. The crowd had already left so there isn't a chance some crazy otaku is going to follow us there and maybe steal Len, Kaito or Gakupo and take them down an alley. Not that anybody would notice a bunch of crazy haired teens walking down the street. The difficult life of an android J-Pop star.

"Sure why not!" I say trying to flip the mood. The others agree. Somebody brings up the idea of bringing Len, how I get volunteered to save him from the labyrinth of the hospital, I have no idea.

I walk down the stage then into the hospital. Through the sliding glass doors, I remember Neru being on the eighth floor. Not sure where on it sadly. I stride over to the elevator, I have gotten used to the stares all the nurses and doctors were giving me by now. Thankfully I'm on the elevator alone.

I get off when the metal doors creak open on the floor I need. I walk out and look at the directory on the wall facing where I have come out of. I try looking for ICU on it, but all the big words on the map confuse me. I should have paid more attention in class, not that I actually care about when the fuck I'll need to know how to use the Quadratic Formula in my singing career. I end up asking a nurse with brown pigtails where it is. She is quiet and just points behind her. I follow the direction of her sparkly silver finger.

After a couple minutes I arrive at my destination. I look around the next corner for the waiting room. Neru's room is near it if I remember correctly. In the waiting room, sure enough, is Len. He is curled up in a fetal position. His face is white and terrified. I kneel down in front of him.

"Len, is everything alright?" I ask him.

"They had to operate on Neru again." He mumbles out, teeth chattering.

"Now, what's so bad about that?" I ask playfully, bopping him on the shoulder.

"Her heart, it was slowing down, they had to figure out what was going on." Len managing to spit out. I cringe, thinking about surgery.

"Len, we are going out to lunch and are wondering if you would like to join us." I say sitting the blonde boy up. He shakes his head up and down slowly, doubting his answer to the last possible second. "Then let's head down! Everybody is waiting."

Len and I walk to the stairs in silence, with the beeps of the ICU Len's ragged breathing. On the way to the stairs though we have to pass by the ER. Just then a nurse who was walking near us put her arm in front of us, signaling us to stop. Len and I look down the hall, a bunch of hospital workers are running a cot down the hall. As they pass us we got a glimpse of the patient. A girl no older then me with a long blonde ponytail. Len bolts.

"Len!" I run after him, but he is already lost in the maze of the hospital's halls. I search hall after hall. I just decide to give up and go back down to my friends. I cross my fingers hoping Len would make it downstairs and would be waiting for me.

LEN POV

I ran away from the girl. She looked to much like Neru. I keep running, tears streaming down my face, a few flying into the breeze. I run past rooms and doctors and down the stairs. Down past other people. Some stop and move out of the way, others completely ignore me. I keep running down the hallways. Out of the lobby and into Teto.

"Ow! What the-" We both had fell to the ground. I can tell she os on the verge of getting mad. Her hair is starting to spin like drills.

"Oh I'm so sorry Teto!" I say helping her up. She stares at me little sparks of fire burning in her pupils.

"Len why are you crying?" Teto says moving my bangs out of my face.

"Well, um..." I find my feet to be very interesting. I kick a pebble that is relaxing near them into a crack in the pavement.

"There was a girl, in the ER. Long blonde ponytail." Gumi walks out of the glass doors and put her hand on my shoulder. I looked up into her emerald eyes. She gave me one of her signature smiles. "Cheer up Len!"

I gaze at my friends. They were looking right back at me. Rin comes up to me and hugs me. "Len none of us are happy with the events of the past day, but we all need to accept the truth and deal with it." She whispers in my ear. Rin takes a step back from me, Teto looks back at me.

"Hey, so about that cafe," Teto seems to think we need to get away from the depressing building. "So who's in?"

"Gakupo, Haku and I were think of going to bail Meiko out of jail. Don't you remember she got arrested for drunk driving? Catch y'all later." Luka, Haku and Gakupo head to the parking garage.

"They came in a separate car." Kaito informs me.

"Well do you guys have leeks in your pants...or skirts? Let's go!" Miku grabs Kaito by the scarf and skips away. She got no more then two blocks when she turns around and runs back, Kaito's face turning blue like his hair. "Um...where is the place?"

Teto sweat drops. All of us laugh like we've never laughed before. Even I laughed, it isn't that heartfelt, but I still did. Once we finish laughing, and helping Kaito not die from Miku's death grip on his scarf, we head to the cafe.

We all thought it was going to be like a Starbucks knock off or something around those lines, but we all stand in front of a sign hanging from the building's wall.

"Cafe Otaku...Teto..." Mikuo glares at the pink haired chimera.

"Ehehe about that...You guys okay with a cosplay cafe? I hear every Sunday is Vocaloid day." Teto tries to reason with Miku's brother, but to no avail.

"C'mon Mikuo! It doesn't seem too bad! Look there are plenty of people eating in there." Rin grabs his sleeve and points in the cafe. I made a mental note to talk to both of them about each other.

"Ugh...fine." Mikuo grumbles giving in to Rin's badgering.

We walk into the cafe. Kaito goes up to a girl wearing a SeeU costume and asks if she could get the hostess for us. The girl drops the plate she was holding and gasps. The plate fell to the floor and shatters. The whole restaurant fell silent.

"It's just some cosplayers get over it!" Some person in the back shouts. Another girl dressed as Luka came up to us and asks if we were here for a job.

"Um...no? We are actually here for a table. We aren't cosplayers, we are the real thing." Mikuo grumbles.

Most of the diners went back to their conversations. None of them seem to care that we were here. Maybe they didn't know us cause they were lovers of some other Japanese fandom. But the waitresses were very kind and gave us a table for all of us.

"Okay, this is kinda awkward, but Konichiwa! My name is Miku Hatsune! But since I can see she's actually sitting here," the cosplayer gestures to Miku, "You can call me Sierra." The girl looks a lot like Miku actually, she has blue eyes, just not teal. The wig is very interesting. It's a mix of teal, blue and green.

"Wait wait wait!" Kaito speaks up, "Miku stand near Sierra." Miku got up and stood right next to our waiter. Sierra is much taller, but Kaito laughed, "You guys look a lot alike!"

"I guess we do! Nice to meet you Miku! I'm a very big fan and love all of your music!" Sierra shakes hands with her, "Okay we are getting side tracked. Would you guys like anything to drink or start out with? Wait! Lemme guess. Orange juice for Rin, ice cream for Kaito, carrot juice for Gumi, leek smoothie for both of the Hatsunes, bread basket for Teto, and a banana smoothie for Len!" We all nod in agreement. She leaves to give the kitchen our order.

"She's a true otaku for knowing what we all like." Gumi says fiddling with the silverware.

Another one of the waitresses, this one dressed as Rin, delivers our drinks and food. She then ruffles my hair for like five minutes.

"Um...can I help you?" I ask her as I turn around.

"Oh! I'm soooooo sorry! I've just always wanted to do that!" I look at her, even though she was dressed as Rin, her freckles and hazel eyes give her away. Plus I can see a small strip of auburn hair creeping out from under the wig.

"Is it weird that no one ever does that?" Rin tells her. She seems very nice.

"We'll I don't know why! Your hair ish sho fwuffy!" She says the last part ruffling my hair again.

"Emma! Stop molesting Len!" Our waitress, Sierra, comes back and scolds the Rin cosplayer.

"Sorry Len~!" She skips away to take another table's order.

"Sorry you guys, she really loves you Len." Sierra says sweat dropping.

"I would have never guessed." I mumble sipping my smoothie.

"Would you guys like something to eat?" Sierra says getting back to business.

"I think we are good, thanks." Teto said with a mouthful of bread. She then starts moving her head back and forth. "Oh oh oh oh oh oh~!" I listened carefully and hear Miku sing the all to familiar song.

"Baka baka baka yaru beki koto wa subete wasurechae utau odoru egaku kotoba okuridasu anata no iro ni shite ageryuuuuuuuuuu!" Miku sang to herself as the song ended. I cover my ears, sure Neru only gave background music, but she is still in it.

"Is something wrong Len?" It's the Emma girl again. She's just passing by with a plate of empty dishes and glasses.

"Nope! Nothing at all!" Kaito says shooing her away. "It's 'kay Len, I got your back, these girls don't need to have a stroke right here." He says whispering into my ear.

"So what brings you all here?" Sierra says coming back to our table for refills.

"Um...we are just on tour here in America and we stopped here on our way from a small concert." Gumi says half heartedly.

"Hm..." She puts her finger to her chin thinking, "I could've sworn I was up to date on tickets I was at your concert last week and I'm going to the one next week and the one in NYC, where was the concert?"

*Shit...* I mentally swear. I can feel my eyes start to water up, our waiter seems nice and all, but I don't want to break into tears in this public place full of people who know me.

"Sierra, can I talk to you?" An older woman, maybe in her late thirties, obviously the manager here because she isn't in costume, takes our waiter aside for a moment. We all sigh in relief. I would have broken down and I would have given all these fangirls so much grief.

I then hear the not so subtle tap of a mic. I look to the small stage in the back near the kitchen. The manager is on stage. She then starts to speak about how it is such an honor to have us here in her cafe. She then calls us up.

"Now I hope you all don't mind but could you sign some autographs?" She whispers sweetly to us.

"Sure not at all!" Kaito says in his usual chivalrous tone.

"Well I hope you all have something for them to sign cause the Vocaloids have agreed to sign autographs!" The manager cheerily announces to all the diners.

We then sign like twenty or so papers until all the customers are taken care of. Then come the waitresses. I keep track of who they were cosplaying in my mind.

*Meiko, Haku, Teto, Gumi, Iroha, SeeU, Luka, Mayu, Sonika, Cul, Lily, Yuki, Miki, Kaiko, whatever Gakupo's sister's name is, Mizki (VY1), IA, Mew, Yukari, Prima, Sweet Ann, Rion, Lapis, Lola, Ring, Akikiloid (sp?), Lenka, Miriam, Luo, Rin, Miku and...*

A girl slides a piece of paper in front of me, I see my friend's and sister's signatures on it. I sign my name next to Rin's.

"What's your name?" I ask as I sign the paper.

"Emily." Her voice is sweet, but had a hint of rebellion. The kind that others take for granted. I look at the paper awhile longer before I have it to give it back. It's a normal lined piece of paper, the kind you buy for school. On the top it has a three random scribbles, well the closer I look I see the names Emma, Emily and Sierra. *So they're friends.* I thought. The names are bubbled and in big bubble letters it says 'The Vocataku Team'. I laugh to myself in spite of the name. Under each name is a drawing of one us. Under Emma is Rin, under Sierra is Miku and under Emily...

I look up at the girl. My heart stops. I see a short girl with dark brown eyes smile at me. But when I look at her outfit her eyes turn yellow. Emily, the girl with the cute voice, was dressed as my crippled girlfriend, Neru.

"Is something the problem Len?" She asks. I don't move and continue to stare rudely at the cosplayer.

"Um...Bye?" She ruffles my head and squeals, a high pitched cute squeal. I don't move as she runs back to the other waitresses. Rin who is next to me looked at me. She gasps and nudges Miku who is next to her. Miku pokes the manager and whispers into her ear something that's inaudible to me.

The manager clears her throat. "Well I hope you all had a nice time meeting the Vocaloids, something has come up and they need to leave." She gives a smile that reeks of falseness.

Mikuo comes over to me and punches me on the shoulder. "So...that girl in the Neru costume left you dazed, huh! She better than the real thing?" He says like only a best friend can.

I don't respond, I don't punch him back. I don't even acknowledge his presence. He stares at me like I had just done something stupid.

"Hey! Len! What the hell happened?" Mikuo says waving his hand in front of my face. I blink a couple times, but still don't utter a single word on the subject.

I sit down on the floor of the cafe. *That Emily girl's cosplay was very accurate, and now I can't stop thinking about it. I came here to clear my mind of Neru, but this isn't helping at all! I can't stop thinking about her now!* I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I turn my head slightly. It is the Emily girl. I quickly wipe my eyes before she could ask.

"Hey you said you were doing a tour, and went with Sierra and Emma to the most recent ones and well where are the others?" Emily says in her sweet voice.

"Well...um besides us Meiko, Luka, Gakupo and Haku came with us." I hope she doesn't notice how I include Haku but leave out Neru, but she went to the concerts so she knows.

"What about Neru? And why aren't they here?" Damn otakus and their obsessive instincts!

"Um...you see..." I'm saved by the scream of a different otaku in the cafe. We both look her way. The girl who is cosplaying Mizki is watching T.V. and the channel is the local news. I already knew what is on it by the way the girl screamed.

Everybody in the cafe, except us Vocaloids, goes to crowd around the T.V. like moths to a light. I can hear the voice of the anchor woman from across the cafe. Nobody is talking anyway. My head starts to sag, but thankfully my hands were there to catch it. I can hear Mikuo, who is standing against the wall behind me swallow very loudly. He only does this when he's nervous or scared.

"We just got another report from the hospital where famous J-Pop Vocaloid star Neru Akita is staying at. She is still in the Intensive Care Unit going under a serious surgery on her heart. She has been in a coma since yesterday when she took part in a fatal car crash. Some known injuries are broken bones in her legs and right arm, broken ribs, a severe concussion, a cut going across her chest where the seatbelt was and many other minor injuries. The hospital has reported that they need to find what is causing Neru's heart to beat at a very slow rate. They also said that during surgery they had to revive her once already. We will keep you updated as we get more news. Back to-" the T.V. is shut off by the manager. She orders the customers to leave so she can talk to us in private with the employees.

TETO POV

"Now I hope you guys are praying for her to get better but I just want to tell you that if you ever need help in any way I will be willing to help." The manager is such a kind lady. The rest of the employees also say they would help. I look over at Len. He isn't doing so well.

"Len? Are you okay?" Rin says putting her hand on his shoulder. Len looks at Rin and put his hands on her shoulders and shakes her. "Neru is dying! What the hell am I doing? I'm sitting here eating and laughing while she lays on the verge of disappearing forever!" He stops shaking his sister and pushes me away from the door. I stare at him as he runs down the block and out of sight.

"Well you heard the shota!" I shout at my friends as I run after the blonde.

I run and run. Past civilians who stare at me like I'm a terrorist. Normally I would have sprouted my wings and flown to the hospital, but I was in a large city and another arrest wouldn't make Crypton happy. So instead I run around people and animals down the sidewalk. At one point I think I knocked someone over but I'm running pretty fast so I can't see.

By the time I got to the hospital Len was just getting into the elevators. I decide to wait outside for my friends before racing up after him. After a couple minutes of kicking a stone at the brick outside of the building and having to replace it twice from my strength, my friends arrive. Gumi runs over to me and hugs me.

"I thought you changed and got arrested again!" Gumi whispers into my ear. I push her away.

"I'm smart enough to know I would never get out of jail if I changed." I proudly state.

"We'll thank god! You didn't!" Mikuo says in his gruff tone.

We wait around for Len to come down, we don't want to disturb him. For it would be very awkward if Neru survives and doesn't see Len. We all know this was Len's thing he should deal with. Neru loves him very much after all. To pass the time I keep singing different songs in my head. Any that would make me feel better. I even started singing songs that weren't originally mine, but anything to pass the time.

I'm singing Odds & Ends when Len bursts out the door. He has his arm over his face and obviously looks like had been weeping for a while. We all stand up and look over at him. He has collapsed on the ground and Rin had run over to him. She puts her hand on his back and comforts him like only a sister could, kind of sort of makes me wish Ted could have come. No matter how much Rin comforts him though, Len kept balling.

"What's wrong Len?" I ask trying to be brave and hoping not to get screamed at like usual.

"Neru...she...she...DIED!" He stood up, forcing Rin to fall onto the ground. Unsatisfied by our response he starts screaming, "WHAT THE FUCK DON'T YOU GET? I SAID NERU DIED! WHAT ELSE WOULD THAT MEAN? Now...I'm going back up to say goodbye..." Len saunters back into the hospital and gets back in the elevator.

After a few seconds of staring dumbfounded at each other, we finally start to head up towards our friend. None of us knew if Len was imagining that Neru was dead or if she is actually. We hope she's alive, we really don't want her to be gone. I cross my fingers. Plus my toes in my boots. I look over at my friends, some of them were crying, but others had no emotion at all. I personally don't know how to react to this earth shattering news, but a few tears still manage to escape.

The elevator ride up is awkward. Nobody talks, nobody cried heavily, nobody moves. It's as if we all were statues. Unwanted statues waiting for our time to be on display again. But for the moment waiting in storage. I'm brought back to reality when a small ding sounds above me. The doors open and we step out one by one.

This time the mass of reporters are gone, probably driven away for respect of Neru's sake. I run a bit ahead of the pack and look for Len. I round the corner leading to Neru's room and see him crouching by the door. He is rocking back and forth. Occasionally hitting his back against the wood.

I peer over him so I can see through the window of the door and into Neru's room. No doctors, no nurses, not as many wires. Only two this time. One is attached to her wrist and has a tube leading back into an IV. The other one I can't place where it is attached to my blonde friend, since it's under her gown. But it leads back to a monitor. The machine that keeps the vital signs in check. There is no line going up and down on it. No slopes and valleys. Just one flat line. That can only mean one thing.

Death.

* * *

**Last chappie for today~ And the longest one so far! I bet the next one will be even longer though! Trust me it is AWESOME! Oh...ya...about Neru...I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet...I have an idea, but I don't know how you guys are gonna react, so I'm gonna put a sneak peak of chapter 17 for y'all! ~Tootsie23101**


	17. Chapter 17 Heaven

Chapter 17 Heaven

NERU POV

My eyes fly open like some unknown wind blew them. I'm no longer in the hospital, but in a free fall. I can't feel anything around me as I fall through nothingness. I'm still wearing my normal outfit. I reach out my hand but it grasps nothing. I kick out my left foot and it collides with emptiness. I look around and my heart starts to collapse as the whiteness doesn't transform.

I look up and see pictures glide down like snowflakes. Gentle and calm. The first one is of me meeting Miku, my first memory after being created. We are technically sisters after all. The next one is of me and the twins. I'm blushing as Len and Rin bear hug me. The rest of the photos of are my memories as a Vocaloid. Most of them are happy memories, but as the papers dwindle down they start to get sad as the memories of the accident appear.

The last one takes the longest. It sinks through the vastness of this empty world. It lands in my hand like an autumn leaf. I bring it to my face, it reminds me of a movie Oliver showed me back in Japan called Harry Potter. The photos are like movies and this one is like that. It's in the hospital room my body is in. I see my body, all the doctors are gone and most of the wires, except two. My hair is back in its traditional side ponytail. Len's there, except he is crying on my body. I take a closer look at the wires. One is an IV, but the bag is empty. The other wire is a heart monitor. I gasp and almost drop the photo. The green line is flat.

"I'm dead..." I drop the card and bring my hands to my face. I curl up into a ball and start to cry. The droplets evaporating after the descend down my cheeks and off my chin. I feel like I shouldn't be here. Vocaloids were supposed to be immortal.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?" I scream in outrage, trying to grasp what happened with my half human mind.

Vocaloids, vocal androids, half human half robot. A beating heart that pumps blood. A digestive system that isn't needed. Lungs that open and close with every breath so the blood can have oxygen. A brain that is genetically modified to make us perfect. To have perfect voices. To be the perfect robot, while still appearing human. What happened with me...

"What went wrong with me..." I cry one last tear, all my pain and sorrow riding the tear out of my body. I wipe my eyes, getting rid of anymore. I feel weak, I hate feeling weak.

"Someone help me..." I whisper to the vast blank world I am in. My ride gently sink to a stop as I feel my boots touch ground. I bend down and feel the floor with my fingers. I close my golden eyes and take a deep breath. I want this to be over. I want to go back to Len and Haku and Miku and Rin and all the others who have helped me become who I am.

I open my eyes slowly, bracing myself for the worst. Maybe I'm in hell, or maybe heaven. Where does a freak like me fit in. I never believed in god or anything like it. When my eyes fully open I shield them with my sleeve. A sun that is just a bit too bright welcomes me into wherever I am. The sky reminds me of the previous dream I had with the daisy field. I soak in my surroundings, I'm in a clearing in a forest. In the middle is a giant tree. Bigger than any I've seen before.

"Woah..." I say slowly and quietly in fear someone or something might hear me. I stand up and dust my boots off. I have the urge to walk towards the tree for some reason. Without thinking I move my feet an inch an then another.

Before I know it my black boot has collided with a root. A chestnut thick and gnarled root. Bigger than my arm. I kneel down and run my gold tipped fingers over it. They don't feel anything. Even though I can see them run over the bark picking up dirt under the nails, my brain doesn't register the reaction. I raise my head to look into the viridian leaves of the massive tree. I look over the veins of bark searching for foot and handholds that I could use to climb it for maybe it holds a secret deep in the maze of branches. As I'm gazing over the brown canyons of the trunk my eyes are attracted to a funny looking knot. It resembles an eighth note in a twisted way. I walk haphazardly towards it and rub my hand over it. The knot glows and the knot expands to form a door. I look into it and waltz in knowing I must go.

* * *

**I know, I know. It's not a lot, but honestly I have a very thin outline planned for this chapter and actually I wasn't on doing anything like this when I first started writing this almost two years ago (of course it wasn't on fanfiction then). Leave me a comment on what you think of this chapter, maybe even some suggestions, I will most likely respond to your comments via PM and I might even incorporate your idea if I like it!**

**~Tootsie23101**


End file.
